Tito Emmett
by Bella Masen Mckrty
Summary: Ella era algo mas que mi sobrina... Sorry soy mala con estoy y es mi primer fic, espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

Emmett:

¿Dónde esta mi princesita?- entre gritando, esperando a que llegara esa personita y efectivamente escuche sus piececitos correr hacia mi.

Ati toy tito Em.

¡Uy que hermosa estas pequeña!- la cargue y le di muchos besos en su carita luego la lleve conmigo a la sala y nos sentamos en el sofá.

Hablaría con ella ya que esta mañana lloro mucho cuando mi hermana la dejo en el pre-escolar.

Pequeña cuéntame ¿como te fue en tu primer día con los otros niños?- le pregunte sentándola en mis piernas.

No uto tito- me contesto haciendo pucheros.

¿Y por que no te gusto mi princesa?

Porte tu no tabas y una señoa teria te jugaa ton otas niñas, tampoo me jaba juga tomo jueo ton tito Em.- tenia su carita mas inocente mientras hablaba y yo lo que hice fue reírme a carcajadas.

No me parece gracioso Emmett, por tu culpa mi hija se porta fatal y hoy casi vuelve loca a la profesora.- dijo René saliendo de la cocina con una cuchara en la mano. La verdad es que se veía muy graciosa, si hasta su propia hija se estaba riendo de cómo se veía.

Pero René si yo estaba en el instituto como voy a tener la culpa.

No te hagas el gracioso, que si Isabella se porta así es por todas las cosas que tu le enseñas.

Mami te paeces a los ñecos del jueo de tito Em- le dijo Bell a su madre.

Vez ahí tienes, es tu culpa… se fue bufando a la cocina.

Jo se nojo tito jajaja.

Yo creo que sip princess. Cuéntame que travesuras vamos hacer hoy?- le pregunte haciéndole cosquillas.

Jajaja ya tito… mama hiso lletas de tocholate, mamos po ellas- lo dijo como si fuera una gran azaña.

René:

En realidad no estaba molesta con Em, yo sabia que el adoraba a Isabella y ella a el, y si ella se porta así es porque no había compartido con otros niños de su edad… siempre estaba jugando con Emmett y el nunca la dejaba jugar con otros niños cuando la llevábamos al parque, porque decía que uno de esos niños la podía tumbar y blah blah blah.

El siempre la estaba protegiendo de todo, hasta de un mosquito que pasara y si así le decía el a ella, que tenia que protegerla porque quizás ese mosquito chupara toda su sangre jajajajaja. Podía sonar tonto para los demás pero en realidad el había sido un buen hermano y un gran tío, cuando yo estaba trabajando el era quien cuidaba de Isabella y yo me siento mal porque el no esta disfrutando su adolescencia como debería de ser. Pero el dice que no, que el no necesita embriagarse para pasarla bien que jugando con su princesa es totalmente feliz…. Jo tengo dos niños en casa jajaja.

Estaba terminando de preparar la comida cuando vi a cierta pequeña con las manos abarrotadas de galletas y caminando en puntillas hacia la sala…

Emmett!

Estas viendo lo que haces y no me pongas esa cara que yo se que tu mandaste a Isabella a buscar las galletas.

Hermanita como crees yo jamás seria capaza de hacer esas cosas.

Si claro hazte el inocente. Isabella devuélveme las galletas y vayan a lavarse las manos que la comida esta lista- ella me dio las galletas menos una, que ya sabia a quien se la daría… para ella su tito era intocable.

Efectivamente cuando subieron a lavarse las manos escuche como le decía que había guardado una galleta para el.

Emmett:

Como siempre René nos agarro con las manos en las galletas y nos mando a lavarnos las manos… esto era el pan de cada día.

Mientras llevaba a Bell a lavarse las manos ella saco una galleta y me la dio, dijo que esa la había guardado para mí. Yo la partí en dos y le di un pedazo a ella y otro para mí y así terminamos de lavarnos las manos y bajamos a comer.

Les contare un poco sobre mi, se que esto lo tenia que haber contado antes pero como saben soy yo y creo que aquí esta perfecto.

Por lo que me conto mi hermana René, cuando yo era un bebe mi padre quería darme en adopción porque yo era el producto de una infidelidad y su esposa que es la madre de René, le dijo que si no me regalaba no le iba a perdonar la infidelidad. René escucho todo eso y como era mayor de edad, le dijo a mi padre que ella se quedaría conmigo porque no iba a permitir que me dejaran en manos extrañas.

Desde ese momento la mama de René la voto de la casa porque a según ella su hija la había defraudado. A René no le importo porque ella tenía dinero ahorrado y compro un departamento chico para los dos y ahí vivíamos cómodamente. Yo no podría quejarme porque con René fui un niño sumamente feliz, mi hermana era muy amorosa y siempre estaba allí para mí y siegue estando…

Con el paso de los años yo fui creciendo y mi hermana seguía al pendiente de mí, de hecho tardo un tiempo bastante largo en tener novio porque ella no quería descuidarme. Con el tiempo se caso con un buen hombre llamado Charlie Swan que era policía encubierto, ahora tiene un puesto de menor rango porque quiere dedicarse a su familia.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo ellos querían un hijo y con muchos tratamientos René logro tener a Isabella. Cuando ella nació yo tenia 15 años y fue uno de los momentos más importantes para mí… desde que ella nació yo siempre estaba al pendiente, si lloraba yo era el primero en ver que era lo que tenia… René y Charlie se reían cuando me veían todo desesperado y Charlie decía que se sentía orgulloso de mí porque yo seria el que mejor cuidaría de su princesa.

Y así era, yo siempre me quedaba cuidándola, no porque se lo debiera a René si no que ella era tan pequeñita y me provocaba tanta ternura que le prometí a René que jamás me separaría de ella.

Tengo mis amigos y salgo con ellos, pero el que va con ellos es otro Emmett, el que es adulto, no es cambie mi personalidad simplemente ellos me conocen y saben que lo mas importante para mi es Isabella.

Isabella es mi todo… ella es una niña tan dulce y siempre esta haciendo que la gente se sienta bien, no le gusta ver a nadie triste, ella dice que todo el mundo debe ser feliz como lo somos nosotros. Ella siempre quiere jugar y correr por todos lados cosa que me busca trabajo porque si no voy detrás de ella, ella estuviera besando el suelo a cada rato ya que se tropieza hasta con sus propios pies.

Desde hace algunos días me sentía raro tenia el presentimiento de que algo malo pasaría… cosa en la que no estaba errado.

Yo me había quedado en la casa cuidando a Isabella porque Charlie se había llevado a René a cenar… pasada la media noche llamaron para darme una terrible noticia… René y Charlie habían muerto cuando venían de regreso a la casa en un accidente.

Y pensar que hace dos días estábamos celebrando mi cumpleaños numero 18, estábamos tan felices los cuatro… ahora como le digo a mi princesa que ya no vería mas a sus padres…


	2. Chapter 2

René:

Desde el momento que salí de la casa de mis padres, he sido muy feliz, no diré que en algunos momentos las cosas se nos complicaron pero siempre busque la manera de salir de esos aprietos. Siempre trataba de trabajar en algo, por ejemplo, como tenia que cuidar de Emmett le decía a las otras mujeres que vivían cerca de nosotros que trajeran a sus hijos a mi casa para cuidarlos y así no descuidar a Em.

El siempre ha sido una gran personita… un poco terrible, pero tiene un corazón enorme, el siempre me ayudaba con las cosas de la casa y cuando nació Isabella, creo que es mejor papa que Charlie y yo porque si el día tiene 24 horas el le agregaba otra solo para estar mas pendiente de ella.

Igual pasaba con Isabella, que aun cuando no sabia hablar ni andar se la pasaba pegada todo el día a tu tío…hasta para amamantarla!

Yo en el fondo sabia que Isabella había nacido para Emmett porque ellos se amaban de una manera tan única y especial, un niño de la edad de Isabella no defendía a un adulto con tanta pasión y si había algo que enojaba a Isabella era que alguien molestara a su tío… creo que por eso Emmett aun no tenia una novia, quizás era algo que hacia inconscientemente para no herir a bella ya que ella decía que ella era la única princesa en la vida de Em y que las demás solo eran brujas.

Yo sabia que si algún día Charlie y yo faltábamos Em la iba a cuidar como a su vida y que ella iba a estar por encima de todas las cosas… por eso fue que el día que Emmett cumplió 18 años lo hicimos firmar un documento que lo ponía a el como tutor de Isabella en caso de que nosotros no estuviéramos o pasara algo. Y no me equivoque al dejarlo con mi pequeña.

Charlie había llamado en la tarde para decirme que en la noche iríamos a cenar y pasar un tiempo nosotros solos… cuando llego Charlie a recogerme ya estaba lista y los chicos estaban viendo un canal de comiquitas que le gustaba mucho a bella.

Buenas noches familia!- saludo Charlie al entrar.

Papi, papi- le salto Isabella encima. Era tan efusiva a veces.

Hola pequeña! A ver que hacen?- les pregunto saludando a Em y sentándose al lado del el.

Hoy tito Em y yo mamos a ve los painos mágico… papi tu me pues tompar uno?

Que es lo que te voy a comprar cielo?- le pregunto Charlie al no entender que era lo que le estaba pidiendo.

Un paino mágico papi tomo los de la tomitita…ella le contesto como si fuera lo mas obvio y Charlie no hallaba que contestarle, como cosa rara Emmett se revolcaba de la risa en el mueble, bueno la verdad es que la cara de mi esposo causaba risa y bella ya se estaba impacientando.

Bells que te parece si hablamos eso mas tarde, a tu padre y a mi se nos hace tarde- era lo único que se me ocurrió para sacar a Charlie de ese problemita.

Peo me lo tompas veda papi?

Eh si?- tenia que sacar a Charlie ya de la casa!

Bueno señoritos nos vemos luego, Emmett no la vayas a acostar tarde ni la hagas comer dulces… nos despedimos de ellos y salimos hacia el restaurante.

Cuando llegamos nos llevaron a nuestra mesa, era un lugar bastante agradable. Mientras esperábamos la cena empezamos hablar.

Mmm René que es un padrino mágico?- oh mi pobre Charlie había quedado traumado.

Son los muñecos que salen en las comiquitas que ve bells cariño, pero no te preocupes creo que no se lo podrás comprar porque ella quiere uno de verdad como los que salen en la tv y como eso no existe… a menos que le compres uno de peluche.

Después de explicarle todo eso comimos…y hablamos de todo un poco, le conté que ya Isabella se estaba adaptando al pre-escolar, que Em tenia buenas calificaciones y estaba en un grupo de futbol en su instituto y le iba bien. Hablamos de todo y de nada, pasamos un momento súper agradable, compartimos y nos reímos de las travesuras de Em y bells.

De regreso íbamos conversando sobre su trabajo cuando apareció una gandola y golpeo nuestro auto haciéndolo caer hacia un barranco.

En ese momento lo único que paso por mi mente fue que Emmett sabría cuidar de bella, luego de eso caí en la inconsciencia.

* * *

Holis...muchas gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos. Al verlos me emocione mucho y empece a escribir este otro cap... Este cap no es muy largo ya que no quería forzarlo porq simplemente no da para mas, es algo solo para saber que pasa con los padres de bella.

espero que lo disfruten y si no les gusta también lo pueden decir... :D


	3. Chapter 3

Lo prometido es deuda.. ya estoy acá de nuevo =D espero que les guste el capi. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas, discúlpenme si se me paso contestar un review.

* * *

Emmett:

Después de la llamada me quede pegado al teléfono tratando de asimilar la terrible noticia, los señores me pidieron que fuera a reconocer los cuerpos, pero no podía dejar a bella sola, se asustaría si no me encuentra… no me quedo mas remedio que llamar a mis amigos, Demetri y Benjamín.

Cuando ellos llegaron me dieron el pésame y Ben se ofreció a quedarse con bella, y Dem se iría conmigo a la morgue. Al llegar allí nos hicieron pasar como a un cuarto grande que era donde estaban los muertos.

En lo que divise a René y a Charlie me quede helado, era horrible la manera en que quedaron…tendría que cremarlos porque Isabella no los podía ver así, se traumaría. Una tristeza enorme me invadió ya que ellos junto con bells eran mi única familia, porque el señor que dice ser mi padre para mi no era nada… y ahora que se habían muerto solo me quedaba mi pequeña.

Llore amargamente por las personas que habían cuidado de mi en todo momento, quienes me habían dado mucho amor, quienes me habían enseñado tantos valores y me habían apoyado en todas mis ocurrencias, gracias a ellos era que yo era lo que era (valga la redundancia) hoy en día. Después de un buen rato y después de calmarme salí de ese lugar, encontrándome a Demetri quien me abrazo y me dijo cuanto lo sentía. El y Ben conocieron a mi hermana y a Charlie, y les tuvieron mucho cariño.

Pasamos lo que quedaba de noche haciendo tramites para velarlos y cremarlos al día siguiente. Al amanecer nos fuimos a casa y cuando entramos nos encontramos a un Ben dormido en el sofá y a una bella jugando alrededor y encima de Ben con todos sus juguetes esparcidos por todas partes. Ella en cuanto me vio salió corriendo y salto a mis brazos.

Tito Em…. Egaste.

Si bebe ya llegue…

Me suste… no tabas y tito Ben dio que saiste.

Si bebe estaba haciendo unas cosas.

¿Qué coas? ¿y po que lloas?- me pregunto arrugando su pequeña frentecita.

Mmm Dem iré arriba hablar con bells, si tienen hambre en la nevera hay de todo.

Esta bien Em ni te preocupes por nosotros….

Chao tito Dem… Chao pequeña bells.

Subimos a mi cuarto y allí la senté en la cama, mientras buscaba las palabras mas adecuadas para hablarle… pero creo que nadie tiene las mejores palabras para decir algo tan grave como es la muerte de tus padres, independientemente de la edad que tenga la persona a quien se le vaya a dar la noticia.

Tito Em mamos a buca a papi chali y al ñeco pa juga sip?- mientras hablaba rebotaba en mi cama.

Ven bella siéntate un momento- le dije tratando de agarrarla.

No mamos a juga.

¡Isabella quédate quieta!- se que soné duro pero estaba muy estresado y haber estado despierto toda la noche ya me estaba pasando factura… solo trataba de hacer esto mas llevadero y solo estaba logrando frustrarme mas.

En el momento que vi su carita me arrepentí de haberla gritado.

Lo siento mucho bebe, no quise gritarte es solo que trato de decirte algo que me tiene muy estresado y es importante que lo sepas.- logre agarrarla y la senté en mis piernas.

Me perdonas princesa?

Tito tu no gitas, e po eso que tabas lloando?

Si bebe y necesito contártelo porque es muy importante- ella no contesto solo me miro esperando a que continuara.

Te acuerdas cuando murió nuestra tortuguita?- ella solo movió su cabeza afirmando. No era la manera, pero no hallaba la manera de decirle y esperaba que con un ejemplo me entendiera.

Bueno veras, eh anoche llamaron unos señores para contarme una cosa.

¿Qué coa? Y po que lloas tito Em? Te lele la panza?- ni siquiera me entere que estaba llorando.

No peque no me duele nada es que la cosa que los señores me dijeron es que… hasta ahí llegue, no podía decirle y ya lloraba de una manera desconsolada, ella me abrazo y me empezó a dar besos en la cara… yo debería ser el que la consolara a ella, no ella a mi. Me pare y empecé a caminar por la habitación como león enjaulado.

Bells mira tus papas no van a regresar mas porque se fueron al cielo como la tortuguita.

Tomo la totuguita?- me veía como si no entendiera.

Si bebe, mira ellos se fueron y no vendrán nunca mas… están en un lugar donde están tranquilos y felices.- hasta ahí llego toda la tranquilidad, bella empezó a llorar y a llamar a sus papis, yo lo que hice fue abrazarla y mecerla… después de un buen rato se quedo dormida, la arrope y baje a la sala.

Oye Em de verdad lo siento mucho… se que todo estoy es duro para ti y para bells que esta tan chiquita- me dijo Ben en lo que me vieron. Me quede con ellos hablando y al rato escuchamos como bella gritaba, los tres salimos corriendo hacia mi cuarto y la encontramos llorando y hecha una pelotica en la cama.

Tito Em no vaya, no vaya- yo me poto ben peo no vaya- me decía llorando.

Pero es que yo no me voy a ir a ningún lado, yo siempre voy a estar contigo pequeña.- me senté a su lado.

Si va, tomo papi chali y ree… se fueon po que no porto bien y tu tamien va po eso- solo puedo decir que no fui el único que se le salieron las lagrimas en ese momento… cuando voltie a ver a los chicos están casi que como bells.

Ven bebe… ellos no se fueron por eso, ellos te amaban muchísimo, se fueron porque papa dios decidió que los necesitaba para hacer un trabajo en el cielo.

Y no poian tabaja ati?- me pregunto ya mas calmada, pero yo seguía igual y Demetri tubo que hablar por mi.

Mira bells sabes que en el cielo hay muchos angelitos y a tus papis los necesitaban para que ayudaran a los angelitos y eso no lo podían hacer desde acá.

Ella se quedo pensando lo que le dijo Demetri y no dijo nada más.

Luego de un rato fuimos a comer ya que ninguno habíamos comido nada durante el día… después de la cena los chicos se fueron y fui a tratar de dormir con bella, preparándome para otro día de dolor.

Al día siguiente fue de pura agonía… lo bueno fue que paso rápido y con las cenizas de Charlie y René nos fuimos a nuestra casa.

* * *

Los días pasaban y yo pensé que bella iba a estar mejor, pero cada día que pasaba ella dejaba de ser la niña alegre que era y se volvía una niña totalmente retraída… no dejaba que nadie se le acercara, solo yo y cuando estábamos en la casa porque cuando íbamos por la calle caminaba a mi lado pero sin tocarme…

Con el tiempo tuve una novia que se llamaba Rosalie y teníamos ya 2 años y decidimos vivir juntos… pero no fue buena idea, no se quien le hacia la vida cuadros a quien… Isabella estaba malcriada y cada vez que yo le prestaba mas atención a rose bella le hacia desplantes muy feos, y rose por su parte quería regañarla a todas horas, pero eso si no lo permití, el único que podía regañarla era yo y eso la enojaba y decía que por mi culpa Isabella no la respetaba ni quería.

Con el paso del tiempo tuve que llevar a bells al psicólogo y hacer terapias con ella… paso el tiempo y con este los años. Isabella "volvió" a ser la misma que cuando estaba chiquita, aunque no tenia sino dos amigas que eran como ella.

Rosalie se canso por supuesto y me dejo, diciendo que así nunca iba a tener una relación ya que siempre ponía a mi sobrina por encima de todo y hacia todo lo que ella quisiera. En realidad no me pego mucho el que me haya dejado porque pronto empecé a salir con más chicas, pero obviamente no las lleve a casa porque misteriosamente después que rose se fue bella volvió a ser esa persona alegre que era y ya no le hacia mala cara a nadie.

* * *

Después de un tiempo logre llevar a otra chica a la casa y la que se suponía iba a ser mi esposa. Yo ya estaba para casarme y Isabella ya era toda una mujercita, dentro de dos días iba a cumplir sus 18 y ya era hora de que hiciera mi vida, claro sin alejarla a ella, yo prometí cuidarla y lo haría hasta el ultimo de mis días.

Isabella se había convertido en una señorita muy linda y educada, extremadamente tímida, cosa que me servía para molestarla y pasáramos un momento agradable entre nosotros, y era muy estudiosa… en si no tenia de que quejarme, de lo que me quejaba era de dos niños insoportables que andaban detrás de mi princesa todo el día, eso me ponía de muy mal humor porque uno de esos niñatos era hermano de Rosalie y una vez dijo que si su hermano se hacia novio de bells ella ya no seria un impedimento para que nosotros estuviéramos juntos… ni diré que pensé.

El día tan anhelado por bells había llegado.. yo estaba un poco triste porque ella era MI BELLS y no quería que ningún mocoso estuviera detrás de ella babeando… no soy un sádico pero tampoco soy ciego y bella había crecido mucho diría yo, si hasta tenia mejor cuerpo que Irina, que era mi futura esposa… cuando Bell aun era niña nosotros nos seguíamos bañando juntos, claro yo en bóxer y hacíamos las mismas cosas de siempre, pero cuando empezó a convertirse en la señorita que es ya no lo hacíamos por obvias razones… sin embargo dormíamos juntos algunas veces y yo la pasaba mal porque me despertaba con un profundo dolor en mi entrepierna y me tenia que salir rápido de su habitación para que ella no me viera en ese estado… mi estado en cierta parte se debía a que ella dormía prácticamente encima de mi y con unas piyamas muy cortas y por mas que sea yo soy hombre y con Irina no teníamos relaciones muy seguido porque ella era doctora y se la pasaba haciendo guardias, por lo tanto me tocaba desahogarme solito.


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaaaaa... ya estoy aqui de nuevo, espero que disfruten el capi y si no les gusta ps tambien lo pueden decir =D**

* * *

Bella:

Me escabullí silenciosamente al estudio de Emm, el ni se entero que yo estaba allí ya que tenia su atención fija en la computadora, me acerque lentamente y me pare detrás de el para ver a que se debía tanta concentración.

HOLAAA… osito tedi- ups creo que me pase, Emmett por poco se infarta y rompe la computadora.

Be.. Bella que ha-haces aquí? Juro que nunca lo había visto sudar tanto.

Emmett esas no son formas de tratar a la cumpleañera…. Mejor dime que ves allí- le dije sentándome en sus piernas y tratando de abrir la compu.

NOOO… la cerro muchísimo antes de que pudiera abrir la tapa. Por que mejor no vamos a la cocina, te tengo una sorpresa que seguramente te va a encantar pequeña, ven mejor vamos.

Me saco corriendo de su estudio… jo si supiera que yo se que estaba viendo porque era yo la que le mandaba esas fotos.

Al llegar a la cocina me encontré con una mesa llena de mucha comida y unas pequeñas flores en el centro de la mesa. Todo estaba muy arreglado y se veía que se esforzó mucho por hacerme el desayuno…este era el tipo de cosas que hacia que me enamorara mas de Emm.

Feliz cumpleaños bebita espero que te guste, lo hice solo para ti.

Osito pero no me puedo comer todo eso, explotare antes de que me coma la mitad de todo esto.

Mmm bueno yo te puedo ayudar, no tengo ningún problema- lo dijo como si fuera un gran sacrificio para el… ja, si Emmett no se come el mismo porque no puede.

Ay tito el que no te conozca que te compre…jajajajaja- le dije burlándome de el.

El puso una cara de inocente que solo se la creía el, luego me halo y nos sentamos a comer… de verdad todo estaba muy rico y entre los dos nos comimos todo, bueno corrección Emmett se termino casi todo.

Después del suculento desayuno Em me llevo a fuera a ver mi regalo y la verdad es que se lucio… era el carro de mis sueños, un _Chrysler Me 412, _no pensé que se fuera a acordar de lo mucho que me gustaba ese carro.

Me lance a sus brazos agradeciéndole el regalo y ps aproveche para incomodarlo un poquito nada más.

* * *

Aproveche que mi osito salió en la tarde y me puse a buscar lo que me pondría esta noche para salir con las chicas, pero en especial para volver loco a Em y que por fin me viera como mujer y me hiciera suya…

Con las chicas había planeado que nos íbamos a arreglar en mi casa… ellas llegaron como a las 5 de la tarde.

Feliz cumple- dijeron las dos apenas abrí la puerta.

Gracias niñas- les dije abrazándolas - no saben los feliz que estoy hoy.

Como no vas a estarlo bitch si piensas tirarte al pobre de Emmett- dijo Alice.

Bells mejor ni le pares a Alice que esta loca, tanto sexo le ha dañado el cerebro. Mejor cuéntanos que te regalo tu osito.

Eso se los enseño mas tarde Angie, se van a caer para atrás y de una vez les informo que nos vamos en mi regalo. Pero mejor vamos arreglarnos porque sino nunca saldremos de acá… ah y báñense donde quieran, que yo me bañare en el cuarto de Emm.

Ángela vez que no soy la única, ella también tiene el cerebro defectuoso- cállate Alice que te estoy escuchando- no me importa bitch.

Entre al cuarto de Emm y prepare un baño de burbujas para estar relajada y muy preparada, deje la toalla sobre su cama obviamente y me sumergí en el agua esperando a que el llegara.

No paso mucho rato cuando sentí la puerta de abajo sonar, sabia que era el porque nunca era silencioso, siempre que llegaba hacia bulla. Calcule los minutos para que apareciera por la puerta y para yo salir de la bañera.

El entro al baño sin percatarse de mi presencia y empezó a quitarse la camisa…Em me podrías pasar la toalla que esta en tu cama?- casi se le salen los ojos al verme allí con el.

No te molesta que este usando tu baño verdad?- el negó con la cabeza- Es que las niñas se están arreglando y si espero a que ellas terminen de bañarse y todo eso, no salimos esta noche.

El no dijo nada solo salió del baño y al rato regreso con la toalla en la mano, aproveche y me pare, el al verme se quedo paralizado en medio del baño.

¿Qué pasa osito pareciera que nunca me hubieras visto desnuda?- le dije lo mas inocente que pude.

Sss…si pero no es lo mismo bells ya estas grande no eres una niña- me dijo acercándose a mi y tapándome hasta el pelo. Pero yo tenia ganas de jugar un poquito con el y me volví a quitar la toalla.

Y que tiene? Lo único que a cambiado es que tengo pecho, mira- le dije señalándome y el me miro y trago grueso.

Ya bella mejor ponte eso y anda a vestirte que se te hace tarde.

Salí de su cuarto y me dirigí al mío para arreglarme.

Se que Alice tenia razón, pero si seguía siendo la niña tímida y educada que era, no iba a llegar a ningún lado y Emmett se iba a casar con Irina, y eso jamás. Emmett siempre había tenido ojos para mí y así iba a ser siempre, no iba a dejar que una tonta viniera a quitarme lo que es mío por derecho. Así que esta noche iba a ser todo lo posible por sacar mi otro yo, el que tenemos todas las mujeres cuando queremos algo solo para nosotras.

Yo soy de las que piensan que no hay mujeres "mojigatas" ni mujeres "zorras", todas somos igual, solo que las "zorras" siempre utilizan la seducción para todo y las "mojigatas" guardaban su otro yo para conseguir lo que quieren en momentos determinados.

Así que para esta noche había preparado un vestido blanco con mucho escote, de tiras que se cruzaban por la espalda y dejaba la mitad de mi espalda descubierta, a excepción de las tiras, la falda del vestido era suelta y me llegaba a mitad del muslo, me puse unos tacones rojos pasión bastante altos, le hice rulos a mi cabello y me maquille sutil pero sexy.

Ay bells te ves hermosa, si Emmett no cae a tus pies esta noche es porque tiene demasiado autocontrol- dijo Angie asomándose por el espejo.

Pues espero que así sea Angie, ya le di un golpecito a su autocontrol y espero que con esto sea el golpe final. Ah y espero que tu también te pongas las pilas con Benjamín porque sino va a venir una Irina cualquiera y te lo va a quitar.- le dije volteándome a verla.

Ella también sufría del mal que sufro yo… estaba enamorada de Ben, uno de los mejores amigos de Em, pero no le decía nada porque ella pensaba que Ben la ve como su hermanita. Por dios si Ben cada vez que la ve de broma no se le lanza encima, pero esas cosas Ángela no las ve.

Aff no se cual es su afán de fijarse en hombres que son mas grandes que ustedes, miren yo estoy con Jazz y porque el sea de mi edad no quiere decir que tenga menos experiencia que Benjamín, Demetri o Emm. Les puedo decir que el lo hace muy bien y no necesito de un hombre que me doble la edad para sentirme satisfecha.

Alice, cariño dices eso porque nunca te has acostado con un hombre mayor.

A poco tu si Isabella? Me reto la enana.

No Alice, aun no pero mañana te contare como Emmett me hace ver la espacio entero.

Mejor vámonos, se supone que era yo la del cerebro dañado.

En lo que bajamos nos encontramos con mi osito y sus amigos en la sala con la tele prendida y hablando entre ellos.

Isabella a donde crees que vas tu vestida así?- jum Emmett se enojo o se altero, aunque me voy por la primera opción.

Le iba a contestar pero los chicos lo interrumpieron felicitándome y abrazándome.

Emmett por dios no seas anticuado las chicas solo se van a divertir un rato… no es así pequeña bells?

Si tito Dem.

Después de que Emmett se "calmo" nos fuimos a la disco…

* * *

Emmett:

Me levante tempano para prepararle un rico y nutritivo desayuno a mi niña, cuando termine deje todo tapado y fui a mi estudio a revisar el correo.

Cuando abrí el correo vi que habían varios que eran de mi trabajo y uno que no tenia nada que ver con mi trabajo, eran fotos de bella que estaba recibiendo desde hace días, al principio preguntaba quien me las mandaba y por que.. Pero la única respuesta que obtuve fue un "es para que lo disfrutes mi amor". Después de eso insistí un poco más pero como no me respondieron, solo me dedique a admirar lo bella que salía mi sobrina en esas fotos. En las fotos salía una bella mas atrevida, y sensual.

Sabia que estaba mal pero simplemente no podía borrar el correo y hacer como si nada… cada día que pasaba me sentía mas como un adolecente, que nunca a tenido relaciones y al ver una revista se excita todo.

Estaba tan concentrado en mi hermosa bella que no me percate que ella esta parada detrás de mi, si no es porque grito en mi oído, no me entero.

Reaccione y me puse nervioso, no quería que ella viera las fotos y pensara mal de mi, así que cerré rápidamente la computadora para que no viera nada. La saque de mi estudio y la lleve a la cocina para que desayunáramos ya que no había desayunado esperándola y sabía que ella no se comería todo eso.

Mientras comíamos charlamos e hicimos bromas, ella estaba muy contenta por su cumple. Así era que la quería ver todo el tiempo, no importa si tenia que poner su felicidad antes de la mía, lo haría feliz de la vida, pero sabia que bells no era egoísta y ella quería que nosotros fuéramos felices juntos.

Luego del desayuno le mostré su regalo y quedo encantada. Yo sabia que ella pensaba que me había olvidado, pero no, no lo olvide yo sabia que desde que ella vio ese carro quedo prendada de el y decía que ese carro iba con ella.

Ella se fue acomodar porque saldría con sus amigas esta noche, cosa que no me agradaba, pero tenia que dejarla hacer su vida. Yo me fui un momento al buffet a buscar unos documentos, ya que la mayoría del tiempo yo trabajaba desde casa. Cuando iba de salida me conseguí con mis amigos y nos fuimos a mi casa para charlar un rato porque teníamos días sin vernos.

Cuando llegamos a casa los deje un rato en la sala mientras yo subía a cambiarme. Ya en mi cuarto me dirigí al baño y en el camino me empecé a quitar la camisa, estaba pensando en todo el trabajo que tendría que revisar cuando se fueran los muchachos y las niñas, cuando escuche la vos de mi princess atrás de mí. Voltie y lo que vi me dejo sin aire, ahí a menos de un metro estaba mi bella desnuda bañándose en mi baño.

Ella me pidió la toalla que estaba en mi cama, de la que no me percate cuando entre a mi cuarto, y me pregunto si me molestaba que ella estuviera allí, obviamente le dije que no y me fui a buscar la toalla, cuando regrese a darle la toalla ella se paro y quedo expuesta ante mi, ella actuaba de lo mas normal y yo la tape rápidamente, pero ella me quería enloquecer y se bajo la toalla y me hizo ver sus pechos. Definitivamente esta niña me quiere matar, pensé.

Después de calmarme baje con los chicos y le conté lo sucedido, claro omití detalles que solo me interesan a mi.

Emmett de verdad no te entiendo te vas a casar con una mujer cuando en realidad amas y deseas a tu sobrina- me dijo Ben.

Bueno no tienes que verlo de ese punto porque sobrina, sobrina no es.- dijo Dem.

Chicos yo le prometí a mi hermana que la cuidaría y velaría por su felicidad no que iba a estar con ella en ese sentido.

Hay Emmett no te pongas en ese plan ahora… si la amas conquístala y ya, luego vas con Irina y le dices que no la amas- cállate Dem que creo que ahí vienen las chicas.

Primero bajaron Al y Angie, estaban muy bonitas las dos, es mas ya veía a un tonto que me estaba babeando la alfombra. Luego descendió mi ángel, que traía un vestido para volver locos a todos… esperen, ningún, ningún yo no iba a permitir que mi princesa saliera vestida así…

Jum pero como no, si a penas abrí mi boca para decir que ella no iría a ningún lado vestida así todos se me fueron encima… no me quedo de otra que aceptar.

Después de discutir con mis amigos por no haberse puesto de mi lado, se fueron y yo me quede como león enjaulado, estaba que me subía por las paredes…

Ya eran como las 2 de la mañana cuando recibí una llamada de Alice diciéndome que fuera urgente a buscar a bella… no lo pensé dos veces y salí a buscar a bells.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola niñas… les iba a subir el cap antes pero lo borre como cien veces porque desde el punto de vista de bella no me sale nada interesante, así que no me maten. De todas formas intentare subir el Bellapov._

* * *

Emmett:

Apenas colgué el teléfono salí disparado al lugar que me dijo Alice. El lugar estaba bien, pero mejor iba a estar cuando sacara a Isabella de acá.

Me costo un poco encontrarla, pero cuando lo hice juro que vi todo rojo, ella estaba en medio de la pista con el tonto de Edward.

Mientras me acercaba a donde estaban pude ver que ella discutía con el, ah no eso si que no se lo permitiría el mocoso ese.

-Edward déjame no quiero bailar contigo- le decía ella tratando de que este la soltara.

-Pero por que bells si has bailado con todos menos conmigo, y yo quiero bailar contigo.- le contesto este.

Si hay algo que no me dieron en esta vida fue paciencia y el mocoso había gastado mi dosis del día… así que me le fui encima y golpee su cara de muñeco de torta, para que aprenda que no podía tocar a Mi Bella… iba a volver a golpearlo cuando un pequeño duende me devolvía a la tierra.

-Emmett recuerda que bella se siente mal y no puede esperar a que tu te termines de golpear con Edward, aparte nos van a sacar. Donde creen ustedes que estamos… compórtense caray.

Ups la duende tenia razón… me voltié a decirle a bella que nos íbamos pero no la encontré, mire a la duende y ella señalo hacia los pufs que estaban al fondo.

-Bebe que tienes?

-Em me siento mal…. Vámonos de aquí si?

-Si bells… se veía que de verdad se sentía mal, no lo pensé y la saque de ese lugar, la monte en el jeep y nos fuimos a nuestra casa.

Cuando llegamos a la casa bells me pidió que la dejara dormir conmigo en mi cuarto, y como siempre dormimos juntos le dije que si que no había problema.

Estábamos acostados en mi cama cuando Isabella me hizo una pregunta que me dejo…

-¿Osito tu crees que yo soy bonita?- ella ni me miraba, solo hacia figuras en mi pecho.

-Si bebe, yo siempre te he dicho lo hermosa que eres y que ya eres una linda señorita.- no le podía decir las cosas que me provocaba.

-No Emmett, esa no es la respuesta que quiero… tu me ves bonita como mujer? No como una niña que ya creció ni como tu sobrina. ¿Me ves bonita como una mujer que veas en la calle y te detengas a mirarla?.

-Este…bueno….ehhh…mmm- la vería como la única mujer que existiera para mi… rayos claro que la veía como una mujer, y era exactamente eso lo que me estaba volviendo loco.

-Emmett no te estoy preguntando si serias capaz de matar a alguien, solo te pregunte si me ves bonita… aunque por lo visto solo me ves como una niña, porque dudaste, creo que le hubiera preguntado a cualquiera y me da una respuesta mejor- a este punto ella estaba parada al lado de mi cama y estaba "un poquito" alterada.

-¿Isabella a que viene todo esto? Aparte no te sentías mal… ¿que es todo esto? No entiendo por que me preguntas eso y aparte te pones así!- en que momento pasamos a esto… hace unos momentos ella estaba abrazada a mi diciéndome lo agradecida que estaba de que la sacara de la disco y que me quería mucho.

-Viene a que te amo Emmett.

-Yo también princesa pero no comprendo por que te pones así.- Seria que estaba en su s días, porque la verdad es que no entendía que era lo que trataba de decirme.

Me quede pensando a donde quería llegar bells con toda esta conversación…de pronto bella estaba encima de mi besándome. No hallaba que hacer, esto estaba mal y ella lo sabía porque me estaba besando entonces.

-¿Bella que haces?- la separe un poco de mi y creo que eso la hirió mas.

-Emmett de verdad no se si eres tonto o solo te haces… te acabo de demostrar que te amo- iba hablar, pero ni chance me dio de abrir la boca- cállate! Acabo de decirte que te amo, que yo no te veo como mi tío, ni padrino y en el caso de que me hubieras contestado que también me querías como yo te quiero, no te consideraría como un viejo verde, ni como pervertido, al contrario no me importaría lo que los demás dijeran y seria la mujer mas feliz del universo.- a este punto ya bells lloraba y yo estaba como en shock, jamás me imagine que me diría eso, ni que pudiera corresponder a mis sentimientos.

No me gustaba que ella llorara y menos por mi culpa así que me acerque a ella y la abrase. Ella volvió a buscar mis labios y esta vez si le respondí el beso, puedo decir que es lo mejor que he probado en mi vida. Sus labios eran tan suaves y dulces y tenían una fragancia enloquecedora.

A este paso ya los besos eran desenfrenados y Isabella estaba debajo de mí. Mi camisa fue a parar alguna esquina de mi cuarto y mis pantalones le iban hacer compañía, hasta que escuchamos la voz de Irina.

-Emmett cariño llegue…- se me fue el alma al piso en ese momento.

Isabella se paro rápido y salió bufando de mi cuarto, escuche como Irina la saludaba y felicitaba. Luego Irina apareció por la puerta y me empezó a contar su día en el hospital… sin siquiera imaginarse lo que hubiera pasado aquí si ella no llegaba.

Casualidad de la vida Irina hoy si quería acostarse conmigo, invente la escusa mas tonta del mundo y me fui a dar un baño para bajarme la calentura. Cuando salí del baño Irina ya se encontraba dormida, lo agradecí internamente. Me quede un rato pensando todo lo que había pasado con bells, hasta que me quede dormido.

A la mañana siguiente Irina me despertó para que desayunáramos con bella, ya que ella le había preparado el desayuno por que no pudo estar para su cumpleaños.

Cuando estuve listo baje y me encontré con que Irina y bella ya estaban sentadas y hablando, pero cuando bella se percato de mi presencia empezó a comer ignorándome. El desayuno se torno muy incomodo de parte de bella y de mi parte, en cambio Irina hablaba sin parar de todo lo que había ocurrido ayer en el hospital impidiendo que estuviera en el cumpleaños de bella… Isabella le dijo que no había problema y se paro diciendo que iba a salir con Edward, llego tan rápido a la puerta que ni tiempo me dio de replicarle.

Estaba que me mordía el codo porque sabía que ella lo estaba haciendo por como Irina se comporto en el desayuno. Pero no le podía decir a Irina que no me agarrara la mano o hiciera cariño, con el desplante de la noche anterior era suficiente por que sino ella sospecharía. Aparte Isabela sabia que esto no era correcto y que lo mejor era que yo siguiera con mis planes con Irina y ella se buscara un novio, así fuera Edward yo lo tendría que aceptar. Si definitivamente era lo mejor para los dos.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella:

El lugar al que fuimos a celebrar mi cumple estaba bastante calidad, la pase genial el momento que Alice me dejo disfrutar porque después me llevo al baño para planear lo que yo iba hacer esta noche.

Me iba a tirar en algún sillón que encontrara por ahí, siguiendo exactamente lo que me dijo Alice, pero el tonto de Edward se atravesó en mi camino y se empezó a poner pesado. De verdad no entiendo como lo hemos aguantado todo este tiempo.

Estábamos en un tira y aflora cuando llego Emmett y se puso a pelear con Edward, inmediatamente Alice me hizo señas para que me fuera a otro lado y me hiciera la enferma.

Me senté en un sillón que estaba bastante retirado de donde estaban los chicos. No paso mucho rato cuando Emmett llego a donde estaba y me agarro, llevándome con el hasta el jeep.

El camino a casa fue tranquilo y silencioso, yo estaba mirando por la ventana, mientras Em iba mirando fijo la carretera, con una mano en el volante y la otra acariciando el dorso de mi mano.

Cuando llegamos a casa le dije que si podría dormir con el y así no tendría que pararse cuando me sintiera mal, obviamente dijo que si, que estaba bien. Entramos a su cuarto y nos quitamos los zapatos y nos acostamos en su cama.

Después de estar un rato pensando me decidí y le pregunte si el me veía bonita como mujer, el me respondió que era una linda señorita y que ya me había hecho adulta, pero esa no era la respuesta que yo quería. Yo quería que el me dijera que yo era la única mujer para el, que era la causante de los estragos en su cuerpo, que pensaba en mi las 24 horas del día. Pero lamentablemente no todo en esta vida es como uno quiere.

La conversación empezó a subir de tono y yo empecé a gritar… me exaspere tanto porque a veces Em pareciera que viviera en otro planeta. El empezó a decir que eso no estaba bien porque el era mi tío y blah, blah, blah… el que el fuera mi tío me importaba muy poco y lo que pensaran o dijeran los demás me valía, ya yo era grande y podía andar con quien me diera la gana y ese era Emmett, pero al parecer el no me veía igual.

Sentí como se llenaban mis ojos de lágrimas y como Emmett me abrazaba. Volví a buscar sus labios y esta vez no me rechazo. Yo brincaba y gritaba dentro de mí, estaba muy feliz porque Emmett me besara, lo había imaginado muchas veces y me quede corta porque lo que sentía en este momento no se comparaba con nada de lo que me haya imaginado.

Sentí como Emmett me acostaba en su cama y empezaba a quitarse la camisa. El momento era muy especial y la temperatura estaba por las nubes, el pasaba sus manos por todo mi cuerpo y me besaba como si no huera un mañana. Pero lamentablemente las cosas buenas duran poco.

La puerta de la entrada sonó y creo que no era difícil de adivinar quien era, por que solo tres personas tenemos llaves y si Emmett y yo estamos aquí, ya se podrán quien era la otra persona ¿no?

Emmett estaba tan concentrado besando mi cuello que ni se entero, por más que lo empuje. El reacciono fue cuando Irina nos deleito con su chirriante voz, se levanto todo acelerado tratando de acomodar nuestra vestimenta… me pare furiosa y salí bufando de su cuarto

En el pasillo me encontré a Irina que me vio con su cara de tonta y me felicito, yo le di las gracias y me fui a mi habitación cerrando de un portazo.

No entendía que ella hacia aquí…! Edward dijo que el haría que su padre le diera todos los turnos de la noche y resulta y acontece que la señora se presenta aquí justamente hoy que yo había planeado estar con Emmett.

En lo que entre me fui al baño a darme una ducha rápida para acostarme y así dejar pasar el mal rato. A la mañana siguiente me desperté a causa de que alguien estaba tocando la puerta de mi cuarto.

-¿Bella podrías bajar un momento?- dijo Irina mostrando su cabeza por mi puerta. Ella me cae muy bien, de hecho mejor que la oxigenada de Rosalie, pero es la novia y hasta dura lo bien que me cae.

-Si Irina, déjame asearme y bajo-

Me pare rápido para arreglarme y así estar lista de una vez para irme a casa de Alice. Me metí al baño, me lave los dientes y la cara y luego me metí a la ducha. Al salir me seque, me puse crema y busque lo que me pondría. Busque un conjunto de ropa interior marrón clara, una blusa marrón, leguis negros y mis botines marrones.

Baje y encontré a Irina en el comedor terminando de colocar los cubiertos en la mesa.

-Aquí estas bella. Bueno ya que no estuve en tu cumpleaños me tome la molestia de prepararte el desayuno y compre este pastelito-

La verdad es que no se veía como el que me hizo Emm ayer, pero igual se veía bueno y no iba a ser malagradecida con Irina.

-Gracias Irina, de verdad no te hubieras molestado-

-Tranquila, ven siéntate. Ya Em debe estar por bajar- hasta ahí estábamos bien.

Nos pusimos a platicar mientras esperábamos a Emmett. El no tardo mucho en bajar y apenas lo vi empecé a comer para terminar rápido, no quería tener que calarme sus lindas demostraciones de amor.

Al terminar de comer me pare, fui a lavarme los dientes y luego baje corriendo, agarre mi bolso y una chaqueta y salí rápido antes de que Emmett me dijera algo.

Cuando salí de la casa vi a la persona que menos deseaba ver el día de hoy… Edward.

Sabía que por mi salida Emmett no tardaba en asomarse por la ventana, así que no lo pensé mucho y me monte en el carro de Edward, sin darle chance a este de bajarse para abrirme la puerta.

-Bellita a quien mataste que vienes tan apurada-

-Cállate y llévame a casa de Alice, Edward.

-Perdón, pero yo te vine a buscar a ti porque tenemos una salida pendiente, no vine a hacerle de tu chofer-

-A ver Eddy si no mal recuerdo tu y yo ya salimos y déjame decirte que no me sirvió de nada porque no cumpliste lo que prometiste, así que mejor llévame a casa de Alice-

-Bells te prometo que si me das otra oportunidad yo hablo con mi papa para que le ponga el turno que tu quieras a Irina-

-No Edward. Mejor dime si me vas a llevar o me bajo y tomo un taxi-

El no contesto simplemente se dedico a llevarme a casa de Alice. Llegamos rápido por que Edward manejaba como un loco cuando tenía el genio subido.

Apenas me baje del carro sentí a la duende saltando abrazada a mí. Entramos a su casa para que ella terminara de hacer unas llamadas y luego nos fuimos al centro comercial donde según Alice me iban hacer maravillas para que Emmett cuando me viera callera rendido. Esperaba que este plan si funcionara de verdad.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hola chicas! Por aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capi. Bueno chicas les quería decir que me digan si de verdad les esta gustando la historia… yo se que apenas es mi primer fic, pero si ustedes me dicen q les pareció el capitulo fuera mejor. Otra cosa les tengo una propuesta a ver quien se anota, pero se la dejo abajo.**_

_** que disfruten el cap XD.**_

* * *

**Emmett:**

Esta niñita cree que se manda sola, como se pudo ir con ese niño y dejarme con la palabra en la boca… ya vera cuando regrese.

-EMMETT! Te estoy hablando-

-¿Qué pasa Irina?-

-Te estoy hablando desde hace rato y ni siquiera me estas poniendo atención-

-Discúlpame Irina… ¿de que me estabas hablando?-

-Bueno Em estaba pensando que pues aprovechando que hoy es mi día libre y que bella no esta, podríamos buscar las cosas de la boda, esto es algo que deberíamos de hacer juntos y quiero que lo hagamos juntos, para que sea la boda como nosotros la queremos y no como la quieren los demás. ¿Si estas de acuerdo?-

-Eh bue…Bueno si, si tu quieres- lo que me faltaba, como rayos iba a estar buscando cosas para una boda si en estos momentos mi cabeza estaba en otro lado.

-Perfecto, ven vamos a tu estudio. ¿Tienes alguna guía allí?-

Solo asentí con la cabeza y así fue como empezó la tarde más lidiosa que eh tenido en mi vida. Irina empezó hablar y llamar a no se cuantas agencias que tenían que ver con esas cosas.

-Em sabes estaba pensando que bella podría ser nuestra madrina, ya que ella es tu sobrina y como se que para ti ella es muy importante. ¿Estas de acuerdo?

-Bueno yo no tengo ningún problema pero pregúntale mejor a ella, creo que ella es la más indicada para responderte eso.

-¿Pero no te entusiasma la idea? Pensé que te gustaría-

-Si claro que me gusta y me parece muy considerado de tu parte que pienses en ella para que sea la madrina de la boda.

-Yo sabia que te iba a gustar mucho la idea, aparte a mí también me gusta porque sabes que bells me cae de maravilla.

-¿Qué te parece si paramos un ratico y pedimos algo de comer?

-Si por favor muero de hambre-. Por fin aleluya, quien iba a decir que para que la gente se casara tendría que hacer tantas cosas. Ya estaba agobiado con tantas llamadas, y lo que me faltaba, porque Irina estaba concretando citas para ir a ver manteles y esas cosas.

En lo que llego la comida nos pusimos a comer y a conversar. Teníamos mucho tiempo que no compartíamos por nuestros trabajos y debo decir que en este momento la estaba pasando bastante agradable junto a Irina. Recordé porque fue que me gusto Irina y porque era mi prometida, ella era una persona increíble a pesar de ser un poco despistada.

Será que ese era mi lugar y no tenia que estar entrometiéndome en la vida de bella. Al fin y al cabo yo era más grande que ella, éramos familia y una relación entre los dos no seria bien vista por nadie.

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me fije que Irina me estaba besando y estaba sentada arriba de mí. Por un momento pensé en bajarla de mí pero pensé porque bajarla, por algo es mi prometida y se supone que voy a dejar que Isabella haga su vida… así que le seguí la corriente a Irina y terminamos en la cama lo que empezó en el sofá.

**Bella:**

Esta de mas decir que Alice me arrastro por cuanta tienda encontró, pero la pase genial. Compramos muchas cosas que servirían para hacerle la vida cuadros a Emmett.

Cuando Alice me dejo en mi casa tubo que ayudarme a subir el montón de bolsas porque no había quien nos ayudara ya que las luces estaban apagadas, detalle que deje pasar. Despedí a Alice me fui a mi cuarto a bañarme y cuando salí me puse lo primero que vi y me lance en mi cama a dormir hasta el día siguiente.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras pude escuchar las voces de Emmett e Irina en la cocina y camine hacia allí, al entrar la vista no fue nada agradable….Irina prácticamente se estaba desayunando a Emmett en medio de nuestra cocina.

-Buenos días- Emmett del susto empujo a Irina y empezó a mirar el piso.

-Oh bella que bueno que despertaste te tenemos una noticia que te va a encantar- ya se estaba pareciendo a Alice con tanto salto que daba… aff.

-¿y esa noticia es?- ella no capto mi sarcasmo pero Emmett si y me torció los ojos.

-Bueno que nosotros estuvimos pensando y ps queremos que tu seas nuestra madrina-

-¿Madrina de que?- que no sea de la boda, que no sea de la boda. Ella tiene que estar loca para pedirme eso.

-De nuestra boda-

-Mmm… bueno si ustedes quieren- iba a matar a Emmett en cuanto estuviera solo.

-Gracias, no sabes lo importante que es para nosotros que tu formes parte del día mas importante de nuestras vidas… Emm tu no piensas decirle nada a bells.-ella es idiota o solo se hace.

-Cla… claro, eh, mmm… gracias? Pequeña- Em estaba a punto de un infarto, solo por eso me reserve el comentario sarcástico y nos sentamos los tres a comer. Casi vomito mi desayuno por culpa de Irina, lo único que hablo fue de los planes para su boda… Hump si hasta me estaba pidiendo ayuda, pero yo prefiero pasar el día entero siendo arrastrada por Alice… seria algo hipócrita si me pusiera con ella a elegir las cosas de su boda.

Después de comer subí a mi cuarto a acomodar todo lo que había comprado con Alice, para dejar el mal rato atrás. Me enfrasque tanto en arreglar la ropa que termine arreglando toso el cuarto y hasta cambiándolo… en lo que resto de día no vi mas a la parejita feliz. En lo que termine de arreglar me puse a revisar el correo para saber en cual universidad había quedado.

Yo quería estudiar criminología y aquí no había un buen lugar donde estudiar esa carrera, así que tuve que mandar cartas a las universidades de afuera a ver si me aceptaban.

**Irina:**

Desde pequeña mi madre siempre me decía que después que uno ya era profesional y estaba establecida uno tenia que casarse, así que siempre eh tenido esa idea en mi mente y estoy a casi nada de cumplir eso.

Cuando yo conocí a Emmett me pareció el hombre más adorable y tierno que podía existir en el planeta tierra, el siempre hacia que un mal día se convirtiera en un día fabuloso, con su ocurrencias o sus malos chistes el hacia que lo malo se convirtiera algo bueno. Nosotros nos conocimos porque mi hermana Kate trabaja para el, en el buffet de abogados.

Yo cada vez que tenía un tiempito iba a buscar a mi hermana para que fuéramos almorzar y un día que yo me dirigía a su trabajo, un colega me llamo para decirme que mi hermana estaba en el hospital y que fuera para allá. Al llegar al hospital me dieron el numero de habitación y todo eso fue que lo vi a el. El comenzó a disculparse por lo que le había pasado a Kate y ella le decía que no era su culpa, que solo había sido una tontería, pero el seguía preocupado y se quedo con nosotras hasta que a ella la dieron de alta, que fue ese mismo día y nos acompaño a casa de cada una.

Desde ese día yo siempre busque la manera de tener un poquito de tiempo para poder ir al trabajo de mi hermana a ver a Emmett, ella me ayudo bastante y al poco tiempo Em me pidió que fuera su novia.

Nuestro noviazgo fue perfecto siempre sacábamos tiempo para vernos y contar lo que nos había pasado. El me conto toda su historia y la verdad es que me pareció muy conmovedora, también me hablo de Isabella y todo lo que paso con ella después de que se murieron sus padres, a mi me pareció algo comprensible la reacción de ella, Em siempre a sido el pilar de ella y que vengan otras personas a robar ese tiempo que el le dedicaba a ella, era lógico que ella se pusiera así… por eso desde que Em me la presento eh tratado de ganármela o por lo menos llevar la fiesta en paz.

Ella es una persona bastante agradable, solo que muy reservada pero era bien conversar con ella… la única vez que se puso difícil fue cuando Emmett le dijo que viviríamos juntos, pero con el pasar de los días fue dejando la renuencia.

Ahorita Em y yo estamos a punto de dar un paso muy importante en nuestras vidas y hemos pasado por tantas cosas que no me importaría casarme con el mañana mismo, pero últimamente ya no sacamos ese tiempo como antes para hablar y nos hemos distanciado un poco, a veces se formaban ideas tontas en mi mente porque veía tanto desinterés por parte de el y me preguntaba si de verdad el se quería casar conmigo o solo lo estaba haciendo por complacerme a mi.

* * *

_**Por favor no odien a Emmett, el es hombre y como todo hombre a veces tienen sus momentos en los que provoca matarlos… jejeje**_

_**Chicas creo que para el otro capitulo debería de venir el lemmon entre bella y Emmett porque si le sigo dando vuelta a la historia ustedes se van a aburrir y yo también.**_

_**Les explico, yo quiero que sea un lemmon 30% rosa y 70% fuerte. Se que seria la primera vez de Isabella pero no quiero que sea tan rosa… aquí es donde entran ustedes, a pesar de que he leído muchos lemmons, todos fabulosos, pero yo no se como escribir uno ya que no he tenido la experiencia y aunque se me vienen muchas cosas a la cabeza si quisiera que el lemmon del siguiente capitulo sea "especial" pero al estilo de Emmett.**_

_**No se si me entiendan porque creo que ni yo me entiendo Xd pero si alguna o todas quieren aportar ideas para ese lemmon, seria perfecto y uno todo lo que ustedes me digan con lo que a mi se me ocurra y hacemos la primera vez de Isabella fabulosa jejeje **_

_**Bueno espero sus opiniones.**_

_**Hasta pronto **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Como lo prometí acá esta el cap. No se como hacen otras autoras para escribir lemmones sin sonrojarse jejejeje... a mi, mi hermano me ayudo con la parte del lemmon así que espero que les guste.**

* * *

** Emmett:**

Esta situación con bella ya me tenía al borde, tenia que hacer algo para hacer las pases con ella, con todas las cosas que habían pasado nos estábamos separando y eso no me gustaba.

-Se puede?- asome mi cabeza por la puerta de bells.

-¿Qué quieres Emmett?

-Por lo que veo, sigues enojada conmigo. Mmm me dejas pasar?

-No- ella se voltio y siguió escribiendo en su computadora, dándome la espalda.

-Ok voy a entrar- así ella no quisiera iba tener que hablar conmigo… acaso no se sentía mal por lo que pasaba con nosotros.

-Haz lo que te de la gana Emmett, igual no pienso hablar contigo.

-Se puede saber desde cuando tu estas tan grosera… puede que estés muy molestas conmigo, pero me tienes que respetar te guste o no Isabella- en que momento llegamos a este punto.

-¿Ya terminaste? Por que mejor no vas con tu noviecita y hablan de su futura boda.

Mejor me iba antes de que dijera algo de lo que mas adelante me podía arrepentir. Me fui a mi cuarto y me tire en mi cama a ver TV, así dejaría que bella se calmara y yo también… estaba tan sorprendido, ella nunca había sido tan grosera conmigo, tenia que estar muy dolida y molesta conmigo.

Debí quedarme dormido ya que me desperté un poco sobresaltado cuando escuche a Alice gritar… ya va, Alice gritar? Que hacia Alice aquí si yo deje a bella refunfuñando sola en su cuarto.

-Oh Emmett disculpa a Alice- me dijo Ángela. Ella era como bella, se ponían rojas de la nada, era divertido verlas y hacerlas sonrojar.

-Hola Emmett ¿Cómo estas?- en cambio Alice no se cortaba por nada. No comprendía como podían ser amigas y lo peor, lo inseparables que eran.

-Hey chicas! Bien Alice y ustedes?

-Bien- contestaron ambas.

-Oye Emmett no te molesta que bella nos invitara a pasar la noche acá no?

Mire a bella y ella bajo la mirada… al menos podía notificar, digo no me tenia que pedir permiso.

-No Ángela, tranquila no hay ningún problema ustedes saben que se pueden quedar las veces que quieran.

**Bella:**

-Ok… ¿me puedes explicar que rayos es lo que esta pasando aquí Isabella?- dijo Alice señalándome con su dedo. Ella cuando quería podía meter miedo.

-Si bells ¿Por qué Emm te miro de esa forma?- le siguió Angie.

-¿Quieren el cuento largo o el cuento corto?

-Ah no niña a mi no me gustan los resúmenes, así que empieza por el principio y pongámonos cómodas que esto va para largo- claro, como lo había olvidado, a Alice no le gusta un cuento a la mitad.

-Bella creo que fuiste muy grosera con Emmett no tenias porque hablarle así- me dijo Angela apenas termine de contarles lo que estaba pasando.

-Bueno yo comprendo que no le quieras hablar porque en definitiva Emmett es un idiota, peeero estoy de acuerdo con Angie, no debiste hablar le así. Ya sabes por el rollo de que es tu tío y todo eso.

-Si yo se, de hecho ahora me estoy sintiendo mal por la forma en que le hable.

-No, no, no bells. Mejor comencemos con nuestra piyamada, ya veras que dentro de un rato dejaras de sentirte mal. Además Angie y yo podemos ponerte bonita y así vas y hablas con Emmett.

Y así fue como comenzó nuestra noche…. La pasamos excelente, Alice no dejaba de hablar y de ponernos cosas en la cara. Vimos película un rato y después ella comenzó a contarnos sobre su Jazz, esa ha sido la conversación mas larga de mi vida. Ja después dice que las empalagosas y babosas somos nosotras… estoy que si escucho un Jazz mas vomito.

**Emmett:**

Mientras caminaba hacia mi despacho escuche la puerta y fui a abrir encontrándome con mis dos amigos que ni chance me dieron de hablar, entraron empujándome y diciendo cosas como "ya que nuestro querido amigo ni nos llama pues nosotros venimos a perturbar la tranquilidad de su casa"… "oye si Emmett se puede saber que rayos te pasa ¿Por qué no nos has llamado?"

-Oigan!... se pueden callar. Yo si me voy a casar peno no con ustedes. ¿Desde cuando son tan nenas?

-Emmett hay que ver que tu si eres mal amigo, nosotros venimos de lo mas preocupados por ti y tu nos tratas así. Sabes que Ben, yo creo que mejor nos vamos- no hace falta que diga quien dijo semejante tontería.

-Ya deja la tontería Demetri. Ustedes a lo que vinieron fue a chismosear, están peor que Alice. Aparte, nos vimos ayer.

-Bueno Emm es que queríamos saber si has avanzado con bella- dijo Ben. Yo lo mire con burla y Demetri le pego en la cabeza.

-Ves, por tu culpa es que nos dicen chismosos.

-Ya dejen la tontería y vamos a mi despacho.

Pasamos un buen rato hablando de las chicas y otras cosas.

-Voy a pedir algo para comer chicos.

-Ya era hora que nos atendieras como se debe, nos estas descuidando cariño.

Solo le enseñe me dedo medio y salí hacia la cocina, al entrar allí me encontré con bella, que estaba sacando algo de la nevera… ella aun no se había percatado de mi presencia.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- ella se sobresalto pero no voltio.

-No esta bien, puedo con esto.

-¿Isabella por que estas tardando tanto?- dijo Alice entrando a la cocina. –Hola de nuevo Em… yo creo que mejor me llevo esto de acá mientras ustedes hablan- tomo la bandeja que bella tenia en las manos y salió.

-¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasa?- le pregunte y ella solo asintió.

-¿Te parece si vamos arriba?- ella volvió asentir, la tome de la mano y subimos a mi cuarto.

Apenas entramos al cuarto ella se trepo en la cama y se sentó en el centro de la cama con las piernas cruzadas y mirando sus manos. Me acerque y me senté a su lado tomando una de sus manos para que dejara de jugar con ellas y me prestara atención.

-De verdad siento mucho haberte gritado… yo estaba muy molesta por todo lo que ha pasado.

-¿Y que es lo que ha pasado bells? Porque yo ando más perdido. Trato de acercarme y tu lo que haces es ignorarme o gritarme. Si hice algo que te lastimara, no fue a consciencia.

-De cierta manera si sabes que es lo que esta pasando Emmett, tu has estado muy pendiente de tu matrimonio con Irina y sabes que eso me afecta, que me molesta. Quisiera ser yo la que se case contigo y no ella… ella me agrada pero no que este contigo, es mas no creo que la necesites si me tienes a mi.

-Bells sabes que no se puede…

-Por dios Emmett busca una escusa mejor… a mi no me importa ni lo que digan ni nada, al fin y al cabo tu y yo no compartimos lazos sanguíneos. O es eso lo que te importa? el que dirán.

-No Isabella, me vale un cuerno lo que digan pero no quiero que dañes tu vida por los sentimientos que tienes ahora, quizás puede que estés confundida porque tu y yo hemos estado juntos siempre. Mira yo nuca te vi salir con otro chico "ni quiero hacerlo"-pensé para mis adentro- como para que estés totalmente segura de que quieres estar conmigo. Yo no quiero que mas adelante tú vayas a sentirte frustrada por nuestra diferencia de edades. Yo lo que quiero es que tu vivas tu vida como debe ser y no me gustaría que te estén señalando porque estés conmigo.

-Emmett a mi no me importa, si quieres nos podemos ir a otro lado donde nadie nos conozca.

-No bella, no soy tan egoísta como para separarte de tus amigas.

-No lo harías Em porque si yo me voy a estudiar al extranjero tu podrías venir conmigo y hacemos nuestra vida al lugar que vayamos y pues las chicas irían conmigo también- ella me miraba con la esperanza grabada en sus ojos.

-Sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti pequeña y también sabes que detesto verte llorar, así que deja de llorar y ven acá.- la abrase y los pocos minutos ya estaba tranquila.

-¿Osito?

-Mmm

-¿Tu harías cualquier cosa por mi?

-Si bebe sabes que si ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- si se lo acababa de decir no entiendo porque me volvía a preguntar eso.

-Bueno.

Creo que no alcance pestañear cuando ella estaba encima de mí y me estaba besando.

-Si no me besas golpeare a tu pequeño emmy hasta que me canse.

Ella no espero respuesta de mi parte, simplemente se volvió a tirar sobre haciendo que cayéramos en la cama. Esta vez deje a un lado los prejuicios y me enfrasque en besar a bells.

Ella era tan pequeña y delicada, me daba algo si la lastimaba…aunque en estos momentos no parecía para nada delicada y si seguía como íbamos iba acabar antes de que alcanzáramos quitarnos la ropa. Nos hice rodar de manera que ella quedo de bajo de mí, claro que yo sostuve mi cuerpo para no aplastarla.

-Bell detente un segundo, solo un segundo.

-¿Ahora que Em?

-Es que yo quiero que esto sea especial para los dos y si sigues así no creo que lleguemos a quitarnos la ropa.

-Pero es que…- la interrumpí.

-Que nada… vas a dejar que haga esto como te estoy diciendo. No veo cual es la urgencia si igual no vas a salir de este cuarto siendo virgen- ella sonrió a lo ultimo que dije.

Empecé a besarla lentamente disfrutando del sabor de sus labios, mientras mis manos hacían un recorrido por su cuerpo. Isabela se estremecía con cada caricia mía, me ponía frenético ver lo que causaba en ella, ella se retorcía con cada caricia.

Comencé a desnudarla lentamente, primero salió su camiseta, dejando descubiertos sus pechos, eran perfectos, ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, para mi estaban bien. Baje por su cuello dejando pequeños besos hasta llegar a sus pechos, tome uno con mi mano y empecé a jugar con el hasta poner su botón duro, mientras que el otro lo lleve a mi boca y comencé a mordisquear. Después de atender sus pechos comencé a bajar por su estomago, dejando besos por el camino y acariciando sus costados… creo que las neuronas de bells se desconectaron porque no hacia otro cosa que gemir y retorcerse. Baje su short junto con su ropa interior… estaba claro que tenia que ir despacio por su primera vez y todo eso… pero estaba a punto de sufrir una combustión espontanea, así que un poquito mas rápido no dañaba el momento.

Me pare sobre mis rodillas para admirarla unos instantes y bells era tan bella y sexy, me parecía una alucinación tenerla así en mi cama. Yo ya la había visto desnuda, pero eran situaciones diferentes y no se podían comparar. Salí de mis pensamientos y comencé a sacar mi ropa pero sin apartar mi vista de ella. Volví a colocarme sobre ella y me dirigí a sus labios, besándola con toda la ansiedad, deseo y amor que sentía en el momento, mis manos volvieron a dirigirse a sus pechos, pero esta vez no se quedaron mucho rato allí y bajaron a su sexo. Con el pulgar comencé a masajear su clítoris, mientras la punta de mi lengua iba mojando sus labios externos e internos de manera de lubricar con mi saliva su precioso clítoris, con una intensidad de la cual se me hacia un poco difícil no acelerarme, seguí jugando con la punta de mi lengua de arriba para abajo y de abajo para arriba, empecé a sentir como se agitaba y su pulso se aceleraba mientras la masturbaba. Luego me dedique a acariciar sus sexys muslos y delicaditas piernas, logrando que se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

Mi miembro palpitaba por ser aprisionado entre sus pliegues y sentir el calor de su sexo. Isabella se vino fuertemente en mis dedos, pidiéndome que la penetrara después de haber bajado de su nube de éxtasis. Ella miraba mi pene con deseo y lujuria, la cual hacia crecer el deseo en mi. Cuando la penetre pare unos segundos para que ella se adaptara y se le pasara el dolor, ella movió sus caderas indicándome que ya estaba lista. Comencé el vaivén entre nuestros cuerpos, y sentí como ella se empezaba a relajar, moviendo sus caderas al compás de las mías, causando mas estragos en mi cuerpo. Cuando ella estaba por llegar a su orgasmo me lo hizo saber gimiendo fuerte y arañando mi espalda, logrando que yo también llegara después de un par de embestidas mas.

* * *

Tomates? Reviews?


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella:**

Baje a buscar comida para las chicas y para mí. Entre a la cocina y me dispuse a buscar algo para que picáramos mientras Alice pedía algo a domicilio.

Estaba tan concentrada acomodando las cosas en una bandejita que no me fije que había alguien más en la cocina.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- pregunto Emmett, haciendo que me sobresaltara.

-No esta bien, puedo con esto- ahora me sentía incomoda por haberle gritado.

-¿Isabella por que estas tardando tanto?- dijo Alice entrando a la cocina- esta confirmado que el día que repartieron la discreción ella se quedo dormida.

–Hola de nuevo Em… yo creo que mejor me llevo esto de acá mientras ustedes hablan- tomo la bandeja que yo cargaba en las manos y me miro con una sonrisita tonta en su cara, solo rodé los ojos.

-¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasa?- pregunto Emmett y yo solo asentí.

-¿Te parece si vamos arriba?- volví a asentir, mientras el me tomaba de la mano y me conducía a su cuarto.

Sentía que toda esta situación era bastante incomoda para los dos, por eso apenas llegamos a su cuarto me situé en el centro de su cama y comencé a jugar con mis manos. El se sentó a mi lado y tomo una de mis manos para que le prestara atención… me disculpe por la manera en que me comporte "se supone que debía comportarme como una adulta para que Emmett me viera como tal", no iba a llegar a nada con comportamientos como ese.

Emm me pidió que le explicara que era lo que estaba pasando porque el estaba "perdido". Le volví a explicar sobre mis sentimientos y lo que pensaba sobre su matrimonio, el empezó con los prejuicios nuevamente y ya comenzaba a estresarme… después del tira y afloja el me explico el porque se negaba y aunque sus palabras me habían llegado mucho no iba a darme por vencida, así que jugué con sus palabras y aproveche su distracción y lo bese. Emm me detuvo y lo amenace con golpear sus partes nobles y lo volví a besar.

-Bell detente un segundo, solo un segundo- Ahora cual era el problema de este hombre… caray no creo que un hombre se enrolle tanto por acostarse con una mujer.

-¿Ahora que Em?

-Es que yo quiero que esto sea especial para los dos y si sigues así no creo que lleguemos a quitarnos la ropa.

-Pero es que…- me interrumpió nuevamente diciendo que las cosas las quería hacer a su manera y que de esa habitación no saldría siendo virgen, su comentario hizo que apareciera una sonrisa en mis labios.

Volvió a besarme pero esta vez fue lento, como si quisiera detener el momento… mientras, sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo dejando pequeñas descargas eléctricas a su paso.

Comenzó a sacar mi ropa muy lentamente, demasiado lento diría yo… su lentitud me estaba volviendo loca. La paciencia no es una de mis virtudes y Em lo sabe… pero bueno, volviendo a lo que hacia Emmett, primero salió mi camiseta dejando mis senos descubiertos. Bajo por mi cuello dando pequeños besos en lugares que ni yo sabia que eran tan sensibles, continúo bajando hasta llegar a mis senos tomando uno entre sus dedos y jugando con el pezón hasta dejarlo duro, mientras el otro lo llevo a su boca y comenzó a chuparlo y morderlo. Luego de que jugo un buen rato con mis senos siguió dejando besos por mi abdomen y acariciando mis costados… en definitiva Em quería que muriera de una combustión antes del acto. No se cuando termino de sacar mi ropa, sus caricias me tenían en una burbuja, burbuja que fue rota cuando sentí que se apartaba y ya no me tocaba.

Em estaba sobre sus rodillas y me miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios al tiempo de que se iba quitando toda su ropa. Ver su cuerpo sin una prenda era todo un espectáculo, Em era tan musculosa que podía intimidar a cualquier con su apariencia… y ni hablemos de sus partes nobles, siempre eh dudado que esa cosa quepa en mi.

Em me saco de mis pensamientos calenturientos cuando empezó a besarme, este beso si era urgido, se sentía el deseo, necesidad, amor, lujuria. Volvió a jugar con mi pecho, pero esta vez no se dilato mucho allí. Sus manos bajaron a mi centro y comenzó a masajear mi clítoris, su cabeza se unió al movimiento de sus manos y sustituyo su mano por su boca, saco su lengua y la dejo vagar por mis labios y clítoris. Sus movimientos se hacían cada vez mas rápido, causando que mis gemidos fueran más altos. Emmett me llevo a la cima en poco tiempo debido a su velocidad, pero no por ello menos satisfactorio… me sentí en otra dimensión, mis neuronas se desconectaron y todo a mí alrededor se detuvo.

Cuando recupere mis cinco sentidos y mi respiración se normalizo mire a Emmett con todas esas sensaciones que sentía en ese momento y el me devolvió una sonrisa arrogante, el sabia lo que me había hecho sentir y por eso era su sonrisa.

Em se poso en mí nuevamente y comenzó a penetrarme sin dejar de mirarme, paro unos segundos cuando traspaso mi barrera, esperando a que pasara mi dolor… rayos! Dolía, pero era mas el ardor y la incomodidad lo que desagrada… espero unos minutos y moví mis caderas para que Em volviera a moverse. Comenzó a embestir lentamente y logre relajarme y mover las caderas al compas de las de el, Em trataba de contenerse para no ir tan rápido, lo notaba por sus músculos que estaban muy rígidos. Pero esa no era la idea porque sin después iba a estar todo agarrotado, así que para aliviar su tensión busque la manera de moverme mas rápido, cosa que resultaba un poco difícil pero lo hice y el capto rápido ya que empezó a moverse mas rápido, haciendo que volviera a formarse esa ola de placer.

Los dos gemíamos de una manera descontrolada, yo creo que no iba a tener que contarles a las chicas como me fue porque hasta en la esquina debieron oírnos… creo que el dolor valió la pena, en el momento que llegue se me olvidaron esos minutos, me sentí flotar en una nube de éxtasis. Emm llego después de dos embestidas mas, salió de mi y se acostó a mi lado arrastrándome con el.

-¿Cómo te sientes bebe?- dijo después de unos minutos de silencio.

-Feliz!- sabia que esa no era lo que el quería saber.

-Me alegra oír eso, pero no es a lo que me refiero…tu sabes lo que quiero decir.

-Esto se cuenta y no se cree- comencé a reírme y el me miraba como si me hubiera vuelto loca- me vas a decir que te da pena hablar de lo que hicimos ahorita, no eres tu osito.

-No, es que… osea, a ti te dolió mucho y pues si te dolió quizás no te gusto.

-Em, osito mírame… eres muy absurdo. Según yo me escucharon gemir hasta en el otro estado y tu dices que no me gusto ¿quieres que te enseñe cuanto me gusto?.

-No mejor voy a llevarte al baño, tu debes estar muy adolorida y es mejor que te des una baño para que se te alivie un poco la molestia- eso si no se lo discutiría.

En lo que entramos a la ducha Em abrió el agua caliente y comenzó a enjabonarme luego se lavo el y luego nos saco de la ducha, nos seco y nos acostamos sin vestirnos.

-Em no dejaste que te mostrara- volví a picarlo.

-Bells mejor vamos a descansar, tu debes estar inflamada ahora y eso solo va a incomodarte, mañana lo haremos todas las veces que quieras- Hump no lo iba a dejar pasar.

Antes de quedarme dormida puedo jurar que escuche unos gemidos… debe ser mi mente retorcida.

**Alice:**

Subí corriendo al cuarto de bella antes de que ella y Emmett salieran de la cocina y me vieran por ahí.

-¿Quién te persigue Alice Cullen?

-ANGELA! Casi me matas del susto- que ella no sabia que por un susto así podía matar a cualquiera.

-Eso te pasa por chismosa… ¿Por qué entraste corriendo como si te persiguiera la policía?

-Policía pareces tu con esa preguntadera y por decirme chismosa no te diré lo que mis hermosos ojitos vieron- dije pasando por un lado de ella y sentándome en la cama con la bandeja sobre mis piernas.

Ángela solo se encogió de hombros y se sentó a mi lado y se puso a comer- que no me iba a preguntar… osea si a mi me dicen que no me van a decir algo yo insisto hasta sacárselo, hasta las torturo con lo que a ellas no les gusta.

-Bueno y no me vas a preguntar que fue lo que vi abajo?

-No, igual me lo dirás

-Pues no estés tan segura que te voy a decir… bueno esta bien, cuando yo entre a la cocina bells estaba hablando con el grandulón y se veía un poco culpable y luego escuche que irían al cuarto de el a hablar.

-Ves que si eres una chismosa, es malo oír conversaciones ajenas Alice, es de mala educación.

-Hump la próxima no te cuento- seguimos comiendo y luego colocamos la bandeja en una mesita.

-Ang que crees que harán esos dos- ya teníamos rato y no se escuchaba nada, solo la tele que nosotras teníamos prendida.

-No se Alice, pero seguramente no están haciendo lo que tu mente retorcida piensa- en lo que termino de hablar Ángela escuchamos un gemido.

-Amonos y la pervertida soy yo jajajaja- Ang se puso roja como un tomate… aff ella y bella tenían esa manía de sonrojarse.

-Admítelo Angie si lo están haciendo- ella iba a contestar pero volvimos a escuchar a Isabella gimiendo el nombre de Emmett.

-Yo mejor me voy a lavar estas cosas- dijo Ang saliendo rápido del cuarto de bells.

Después de un rato Ang no venia y ya me estaba aburriendo y los gemidos de Isabella me estaban desesperando así que baje a Angie, al pasar por el cuarto de Emmett se oía todo mas duro, bella estaba a nada de gritar… deje esos pensamientos a un lado y baje. Cundo iba llegando a la cocina también escuche gemidos que salían de allí así que apure el paso… esto se cuenta y no se cree, a las dos le dio por perder la virginidad el mismo día y en el mismo lugar, no ique la calenturienta era yo.

-Si quieres tu y yo podemos hacer lo mismo en uno de los cuarto de arriba- dijo una voz a mi espalda.

-No Demetri yo tengo mi novio y el felizmente me puede hacer y mucho mas, además estas muy grande.

-Bueno dicen que los grandes sabemos más y tenemos más experiencia.

Lo mire feo y camine hacia la puerta y le marque a Jazz.

-Jazz te veo en tu casa en quince minutos- colgué rápido, no había tiempo que perder.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bella:**

Me desperté como a las dos de la madrugada y baje a la cocina por un baso de agua. En el camino me asome a las otras habitaciones a ver si estaban las chicas, pero nada, no había nadie en la casa aparte de Emmett y yo.

Regrese al cuarto y me monte en la cama. Me quede un rato contemplando a Em y al rato comencé a darle besos en el cuello.

-Mmm… Bells que haces- pregunto Em bastante adormilado.

-Nada osito. Empecé a dejar besos por su pecho y ahí si se despertó.

-Eso que haces no parece ser nada. No deberías estar dormida? Mira son las dos y media.-

-Sip pero no quiero dormir. Quiero que me hagas el amor otra vez.

-Bell tienes que descansar ya mañana podremos hacerlo todas las veces que quieras, si ya no sigues adolorida claro.

-No Emm yo quiero ahorita. Aparte tu me dijiste que cuando uno va al gym tiene que ir todos los días para que el cuerpo se acostumbre.

-Aja y que tiene que ver eso con lo que estamos hablando?- definitivamente esta no era la hora de Emmett.

-Si tiene que ver por que si lo hacemos muchas veces mi cuerpo se acostumbra y ya no me va a doler, además acuérdate que solo se consigue la perfección con la práctica.

-Jajajajajaja… Oh por dios! No lo puedo creer. Si tu madre estuviera viva, hace rato me hubiera dado unas buenas nalgadas por eso que acabas de decir. Bells como puedes comparar hacer ejercicio con hacer el amor.

-Bueno Emmett lo vamos hacer o…- ya ni me dejo terminar. Em me beso apasionadamente y lo volvimos hacer hasta que nos quedamos dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente mi muy molesto teléfono interrumpió mi sueño.

-Alo?

-Oh bella lamento despertarte si quieres te hablo luego- contesto Ángela del otro lado.

-No Angie esta bien. Dime, ¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno es que a Ben se le ocurrió que podíamos hacer una cita doble y suponiendo que Alice debe estar un poco molestas con nosotras te llame a ti y así no hay tanto drama.

-Jajaja ok esta bien deja y le digo a Emmett. Oye pero tienes que explicarme eso de la cita con Ben y el porque Alice también esta brava contigo.

-Alice sal de ese cuerpo jajaja ok yo te cuento. Te parece si pasamos por ustedes en dos horas?

- Si me parece perfecto… chau.

Después de colgar me fui al baño a darme una duche y asearme. Al terminar me vestí y baje a buscar a mi osito tedi.

Como imagine lo encontré en la cocina. Estaba de espalda a mi y estaba picando fruta.

Era una imagen bastante tentadora Em solo traía el pantalón de dormir y estaba descalzo… Mmm

Me acerque a el sin que se diera de cuenta y lo abrase.

-Ya me estaba preguntando cuando te despertarías.

-Ya veo por que no estabas conmigo cuando desperté… eso de allá huele genial.

-Me tenía que parar para alimentar a mi mujercita, sino se pune con un ogro. Saca el hombre que fue en vidas pasadas y me golpea-. Dijo mientras se volteaba hacia mí.

-Óyeme! Yo no era ningún hombre.

-Claro que sipi

-Tonto

-Pero me amas- dicho eso me beso por un rato hasta que escuchamos nuestros estómagos gruñir del hambre.

Llevamos todo lo que cocino Em a la mesa y nos pusimos a comer. Gracias a el había aprendido a comer como un caballo. Emmett hacia comida como para un batallón sabiendo que solo éramos nosotros dos.

Comimos en un ambiente agradable conversando de todo y nada mientras nos damos comida mutuamente. Al terminar Em se fue a duchar mientras yo acomodaba la cocina.

Estaba terminando cuando oí el timbre de la puerta. Fui a abrir para no hacer esperar a los chicos.

-Hey Bell ¿Cómo estas?- me saludo Ben.

-Hola Benjamín, Ang ¿como están?

-Bien- contestaron los dos a coro.

-¿En que parte de esta linda morada se encuentra mi amigo?- pregunto Ben haciéndonos reír.

-Esta arriba terminando de acomodarse.

Después que Ben termino de subir las escaleras, hale a Ángela hasta la cocina y empezó el interrogatorio.

-Desembucha Weber que no tenemos toda la tarde.

-Bueno después de que una muy mala amiga se pusiera hacer cosas con su tío que se escucharon hasta en mi casa y eso que vivo lejos. Baje a dejar las cosas y tropecé con ben, el me ayudo a lavar los trastos y nos pusimos a conversar. El me confeso sus sentimientos y yo estaba que daba brincos.

-Ay Ang cuanto me alegro. Por fin!

- Si bueno…

-bueno que luego de hablar comenzamos a besarnos y estuvimos a punto de hacerlo aquí en tu cocina- dijo una Ang muy sonrojada.

-Oh no te lo puedo creer

-Si pero ben se detuvo y dijo que no era el momento ni el lugar. Que yo merecía algo mejor que la cocina de su casa.

-Me parece que fue un gesto muy bonito y caballeroso por parte de ben.

Luego de cotillar un rato, escuchamos a los chicos bajar.

-Nos vamos? pregunto ben.

-Si ya estamos listas.

Nos fuimos al centro comercial y nos pusimos a caminar mientras hacíamos bromas de cosas que veíamos . También nos pusimos a ver tiendas y comprar algunas cosas.

Íbamos saliendo de una tienda cuando oímos una desagradable voz.

-Emmett, cariño tanto tiempo sin verte.

-Rosalie, como te va?

-No tan bien como a ti pero ahí voy. Veo que estas aun de canguro. Hola Isabella.

-Hola

-Sigues igual de grosera. Yo pensé que ya habías quemado esa etapa. Deberías sabes... para que dejes que Emmy haga su vida en vez de estar cuidándote a ti.

-Mira Rosalie, si viniste solo a molestar es mejor que te vayas por donde viniste-. le contesto Em al ver que yo le iba a salir con una de las mías.

-Para nada Emmy. Yo solo me acerque por que quería saludarte y bueno aprovechando el momento podemos irnos a otro lugar a hablar y pasa un buen momento.

-Mira Rosalie, Emmett no va a ir a ningún lado contigo porque el esta conmigo y no me va a dejar para irse contigo. Porque no te vas y nos dejas en paz.

-Tienes que aprender a ser independiente Isabella. Emmett no puede estar todo el día pegado a ti, el es un hombre y como tal necesita satisfacer deseos y tu solo entorpeces.

-El ya tiene quien le cumpla todos sus deseos y fantasías así que no te preocupes por eso. Es mas checa esto- hale a Emmett de la camisa y le plante el mega beso. Gracias a dios Em no era lento para esas cosas y capto rápido devolviéndome el beso...creo que lo prolongamos de mas por que la estúpida de Rosalie empezó a gritar y decir que eso era una aberración, que nos íbamos a quemar en el infierno y un montón de tonterías mas.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bella:**

Ya llevaba una hora corriendo por un parque que estaba cerca de nuestra casa. Había optado por hacer un poco de ejercicio para no estar encerrada en casa pensando en cosas desagradables.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas del desagradable encuentro que tuvimos con Rosalie.

Emmett se había esforzado mucho esa tarde para que a mi se me olvidara el desagradable encuentro. Desde ese día ha estado muy pendiente de que ella no ronde por nuestra casa ni nos moleste.

Al llegar a casa me fije que había un sobre en la entrada, lo recogí para revisarlo a dentro. Allí en el sobre salía que me habían aceptado en la universidad y que podía empezar ahorita cuando entrara el primer grupo de chicos o el siguiente mes. Solo tenia que llamar para notificarles en que grupo entraría.

A penas termine de leer los papeles, llame a las chicas para saber si a ellas también les habían mandado sus respuestas. Ellas estaban igual o más contentas que yo, estaban locas por irse a un lugar donde no las conocieran y no criticaran sus vidas.

Las chicas y yo quedamos en reunirnos para finiquitar unas cosas y yo colgué para ir a tomar una ducha y hacer la cena.

Al terminar la duche me coloque algo cómodo y baje a la cocina para empezar hacer la cena. Estaba concentrada picando las verduras y escuchando la música de mi Ipod cuando sentí que me abrazaban por la cintura.

- Mmm… eso huele delicioso. Esta si que es una imagen estupenda, mi mujercita le esta cocinando a su hombre.

- Para que veas que no soy adorno.

- Jamás eh dicho o pensado que eres un adorno… mejor deja eso y recibe a tu hombre como debe ser.

- Ah si… y como es que tengo que recibirlo señor Mckrty-. Le pregunte mientras me volteaba y ponía mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

- Así chiquita-. Em tomo mi rostro delicadamente y me beso con mucha dulzura.

-Mmm… usted si que sabe besar señor, pero será mejor que deje sus manos quietas por que sino le tocara comer comida quemada.

- No tengo problema por eso. Podemos pedir algo mientras tú me consientes un ratico-. Dijo mientras besaba mi cuello.

- No osito, en serio, quédate quieto. Esta cena es para que celebremos algo…eso lo podemos dejar para después que comamos, quiero que disfrutemos la cena.

-Ok esta bien, me portare como un ángel. Iré arriba a cambiarme pequeña.

- No te tardes ya voy a servir.

En lo que Em salió de la cocina comencé a buscar los platos y acomodar la mesa, dando tiempo a que el bajara, cuando bajo venia con su ropa de dormir y su teléfono a la mano.

-Intentas seducirme con esta cena- pregunto en tono juguetón.

- Quizás, puede ser.

Nuestra cena fue bastante agradable. Apenas le conté a Em lo que me habían dicho de la universidad se paro y me abrazo. Dijo que estaba sumamente feliz y orgullosos me mi. Terminamos nuestra cena entre pequeños besos y mimos por parte de Emmett.

Estábamos recogiendo la mesa cuando sonó el timbre.

- Bebe si quieres ve tú mientras yo termino acá.

Camine hasta la sala y abrí la puerta encontrándome con un señor bastante mayor.

- Buenas noches señor se le ofrece algo?

- Se nos ofrece que desaparezcas y llames a Emmett, Isabella- hablo la bruja plástica empujándome y pasando a la sala. El señor solo me vio con una disculpa en su cara y entro.

- Perdón pero quien eres tu para venir a mi casa y decirme lo que tengo que hacer.

-Niña ahorita no tengo tiempo para hablar contigo, así que haz el favor de llamar a Emmett, que el señor y yo lo estamos esperando.

- Bells quien era?- pregunto Em saliendo de la cocina.

**Emmett:**

Había tenido un día bastante movido pero al llegar a casa todo eso quedo atrás. De la cocina salía un olor maravilloso… eso quería decir que mi niña estaba cocinando.

Cuando entre a la cocina me quede un rato observándola y luego la abrase por la cintura. Luego de saludarla como debía subí a cambiarme y cuando baje ya todo estaba listo para que comiéramos.

La cena estuvo genial, tenia mucho tiempo que no compartía un momento tan agradable con bella.

Después de comer empezamos a recoger… estábamos en eso cuando sonó el timbre, le dije a bells que fuera ella mientras yo terminaba.

Ya casi había terminado y bells aun no regresaba así que fui a la sala a ver quien había tocado.

- Bells quien era?- pregunte mientras caminaba hacia la sala. Al llegar allí me quede impresionado, jamás imagine ver a esa persona en mi casa.

* * *

**Niñas disculpen mi falta de responsabilidad. Aqui les subo esto mientras termino el cap, ya tengo la mitad escrito pero no quiero hacerlo muy corto. No me odien ya se que tengo casi tres meses sin subir siquiera un cap.**

**Espero sus comentarios.**

**Ahora mismo me pondre a terminar el cap siguiente para no hacerlas esperar.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Emmett:**

- Alguien me quiere decir que hace este señor acá.

- Yo te explico Emmy. Veras me tome el atrevimiento...

- Ese es tu problema Rosalie, tu no tienes que tomarte ningún tipo de atrevimiento ni molestias-. Que mujercita tan insoportable!

- Sera que me pueden contestar?! tu te callas, Rosalie.

- Emmett comprendo que no te agrade mi visita, pero no te desquites con esta muchacha... ella fue muy amable al contactarme. No sabes las ganas que tenia de verte hijo.

- No, disculpe pero yo no soy su hijo. Y de verdad les agradecería que se fueran de mi casa.

- Emm, yo creo que deberías escucharlo un momento-. Dijo Bells.

No conteste nada, solo me acerque a Rosalie y la tome por un brazo llevándola hasta la puerta.

- Te retiras por favor.

- Emmett no se que ha pasado contigo desde que estas con esa, estas muy grosero.

- Mira Rosalie, ya me dañaste la noche así que no agotes la poca paciencia que me queda-. Me voltee y mire al señor que me esperaba en el centro de mi sala.

- Ya puede hablar señor Mckrty.

- Antes de comenzar me gustaría saber quien es esta señorita?

- No creo que eso te importe...

- Emmett!... Yo soy Isabella, la hija de Rene y Charlie.

- Claro. Eres idéntica a Charlie.

- Bueno, aclarada tu duda puedes decir a lo que viniste.

- No sabes como me contenta verlos... Rene nunca menciono que tenia una hija. Supongo que si no lo dijo es porque no me había perdonado del todo.

- Se que no tengo ningún derecho de venir a perturbar tu vida, pero no sabes lo feliz que me puso que esa muchacha me contactara, cuando dijo que ella sabia donde vivías y te conocía me puse frenético en lo único que pensé es que esta era mi oportunidad de remediar mi error.

- Mmmm... interesante. Si sabes que para eso que quieres hacer se necesita que yo este dispuesto a perdonarte.

Bells a mi lado apretaba mi mano para que me relajara... uff pero era un trabajo complicado.

- Mire de verdad yo no quiero hablar de esto. Le pido que se vaya por favor.

Bella lo acompaño hasta la puerta y le dio una mirada apenada, el solo hizo un gesto con la mano restandole importancia y se acerco a ella, y le dio un beso en la frente.

Bell regreso a mi lado y me abrazo... luego de un rato de silencio ella tomo mi mano y nos condujo al cuarto. En lo que llegamos a la habitación, nos sentamos en la cama y bella paseo su mano por mis rostro, detallando cada rasgo de mi cara.

Agradecía que ella estuviera en estos momentos conmigo. No sabría describir describir mis emociones en este preciso instante.

Tome su rostro entre mis manos y la bese delicadamente, detallandola como ella lo había hecho conmigo hace un momento.

- Sabes que te amo mucho, verdad oso?.

- Si bebe, lo se.

Bell se paro y se coloco entre mis piernas, y comenzó a sacar mi ropa para luego ocuparse de la de ella.

Nos acostamos en la cama y nos quedamos un rato mirándonos a los ojos. Todo lo rondaba mi mente empezó a desaparecer cuando sus labios hicieron contacto con los míos. Nos besamos con mucho afecto, poniendo en ese beso todo lo que sentíamos en aquel momento... el beso se fue tornando mas apasionado después de un rato.

Lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación era el roce de nuestros labios y nuestras respiraciones, que para ese entonces estaban por las nubes.

Bella paro el beso para subirse sobre mi... al momento que su centro rozo mi erección ambos gemimos.

Bella siguió besándome mientras sus manos se deslizaban por mi cuerpo. Comprendía que ella solo quería hacerme sentir bien y que se fuera la tensión que se había instalado en el ambiente, pero ya me estaba desesperando sentir su boca en mi cuerpo... luego podríamos hacerlo lento, ahorita lo que necesitaba era entrar en ella sin preámbulos. La coloque debajo de mi y la bese, al mismo tiempo que la penetraba.

Eleve un poco sus caderas para cambiar el ritmo de las embestidas, Bells enrollo sus piernas en mi cintura y me apretaba mas contra ella. Apreté mi cara en su cuello aspirando su olor a fresas y comencé a mover mis caderas de manera lenta y profunda... aumentando la velocidad y la fuerza después de un rato.

Sentía mi orgasmo cerca pero primero tenia que hacer que ella acabara, así que baje mi mano a su clítoris y comencé a masajear con insistencia, para que los dos termináramos.

Me quede dentro de ella sintiendo, aun las olas de placer recorrer mi cuerpo. Cuando pretendía bajarme de bella, ella me retuvo así que nos quedamos en esa posición por un buen rato. Me estaba quedando dormido a causa de sus caricias en mi pelo hasta que bells hablo.

- ¿Como te sientes?

- En este momento, bastante relajado.

- Emm...

- No sabría decirte pequeña. Tu sabes que yo no le guardo rencor a nadie, pero de alguna manera me molesta que ese señor halla venido... el nunca me hizo falta así que no veo porque tiene que venir a molestarnos.

- ¿De verdad nunca, nunca te hizo falta?

- No porque siempre estuvieron Rene y Charlie pendientes de mi. Yo era un hijo para Charlie y siempre me lo hizo saber... No diré que no pregunte por mi padre biológico alguna vez, porque si lo hice pero Rene siempre fue clara conmigo para no crearme falsas ilusiones.

- Los querías mucho verdad...?

- Si bebe. Ellos eran mis padres y mi familia junto contigo... Oye que no querías hacer sentir bien a tu hombre hace rato?- No me gustaba el rumbo de nuestra conversación, no quería que bella se pusiera triste.

- Sip, pero el estaba muy urgido y no me dejo.

- Bueno pero ahora el esta a tu entera disposición para que hagas con el lo que quieras.

* * *

Ya había pasado un mes muy rápido y solo nos quedaba una semana para irnos a donde estudiaría bells. Ella estaba muy emocionada y acomodando todo para que no le faltara ni se quedara nada.

Estaba terminando de arreglar unos papeles cuando entro una llamada la despacho.

- Emmett Mckrty al habla.

-Hola oso.

-Hey! princesa y eso que llamas? paso algo?

- No exactamente Emm. Solo que estaba pensando y me parece que deberías de tener esa conversación que tanto has evadido, con tu padre... no digo que lo perdones y sean super amigos, pero al menos dejen las cosas claras antes de que nosotros nos vayamos, para que el no pase todo el tiempo que nosotros estemos por fuera lamentándose.

Me quede un momento en silencio.

- Creo que también le debes una explicación a Irina... Emm si no te sientes cómodo teniendo esas conversaciones no lo hagas, yo simple...- la corte.

- Se que tienes razón bella... después de todo Irina si se merece una explicación y bueno debo aclarar las cosas con mi padre... no me esperes para comer bebe, voy a salir de eso hoy mismo.

Después de colgar termine de arreglar unas cosas y le pedí a mi secretaria que apartara una reservacion en un restaurante, y citara a Irina.

Al llegar pude divisarla, se veía muy bonita. En realidad ella era muy bella, lastima que yo ya estaba enamorado de otra persona.

- Lamento la demora.

- No te preocupes Emmett, no tengo mucho rato aquí.

- Bueno. Te parece si pedimos algo y luego hablamos.

- Si, esta bien. Como sea.- Comimos en un silencio bastante incomodo.

-Quieres...

- No Emmett, termina de decirme por que este almuerzo tan repentino aparte de que te olvidaste de que tenias una novia y que nos vamos a casar.

- Exactamente de eso te quiero hablar... este veras emmm... en estos días han pasado cosas y yo no quiero seguir mintiéndote.

- Irina yo no me quiero casar.

- Como que no te quieres casar Emmett... falta muy poco para nuestra boda y ya todo esta listo. Aparte, me quieres explicar en donde rayos estuviste metido estos días, que ni siquiera te dignaste a llamarme.

- Es por eso que te hice venir... Irina yo te quiero mucho, pero como una amiga. Tu has sido una persona muy importante para mi y agradezco el tiempo que me dedicaste pero seria injusto que yo este contigo solo por agradecimiento. Mereces a alguien que te ame como tu quieres.

- Pero... pensé que estabas conmigo porque me amabas.

-Eso quise y trate de hacer, pero no pude porque ya yo amaba a otra persona.

- No se que decir... todo esto me toma por sorpresa pero lo mas raro es que no me molesta lo que dices. Supongo que tienes razón, uno no debe estar con alguien solo por agradecimiento, eso solo lastima mas a la otra persona-. Al escucharla respire aliviado... no tenia que lidiar con una Rosalie dos.

Uff... ahora me tocaba la otra parte.

Maneje con mucha clama hasta la casa de mi padre, no tenia ni apuro ni ganas de llegar allí pero tenia que dejar todo aclaro antes de irme con Bells.


	13. Chapter 13

**Emmett:**

Cuando entre a casa de mi padre fui atendido por una señorita muy simpática que fue en búsqueda de él, apenas me dejo en la sala.

Hola Emmett, como te va?

Mmm bien.

Me alegra oír eso. ¿a quién debo agradecerle el que hayas venido? No me lo tomes a mal, pero sé que no hubieras venido por tu propia cabeza.

Si, tienes razón. Al principio era solo por lo que me dijo Bella, pero luego me puse a pensar y no quiero andar con esos rencores en mi vida. Antes de que aparecieras yo llevaba una vida tranquila, sin estar comiéndome la cabeza por cosas del pasado así que no pretendo hacerlo ahora.

Lamento mucho eso- su reflejo demostraba que lo que decía era cierto- Solo quería conocerlos y tratar de acercarme un poco.

No quiero que hablemos del pasado. El pasado es pasado y no se puede cambiar. Pondré de mi parte para que tengamos una relación cordial.

Agradezco mucho lo que estás haciendo- hizo una pequeña pausa- Bueno puedes contarme lo que tú quieras.

Mmm bueno. Soy abogado y dueño de mi propio bufet. A veces trabajo desde casa, pero ya no lo hago con tanta frecuencia como antes porque bells ya esta grande.

¿La amas?

Si, con mi vida.

No vayas a tomar mis palabras a mal, pero… ¿cómo fue que terminaron enamorados?

Es algo bastante complejo. Todos quieren ponerlo como algo malo y no lo es. Desde que Isabella nació yo siempre la protegía de todo y de todos, y con el tiempo ambos fuimos creando ese sentido de pertenencia. Sabes… Ella corría a todas mis novias y eso a René le causaba mucha gracia, decía que como una personita tan chiquita podía tener esa posesividad con alguien, no solo la posesividad también era el carácter, bells me armo tantos líos que todas las chicas salieron literalmente, espantadas de la casa y le iban con el cuento a las demás para que no salieran conmigo.

Definitivamente lleva los genes de su madre- no pude evitar reír con el- me recuerda mucho a mi hija, pareciera que estas describiendo a René.

Si, bella puede alardear de ese carácter.

¿Cómo paso el accidente? ¿Cómo se lo tomaron?

Fue algo horrible por muchas razones. Nosotros éramos una familia muy feliz… -le seguí contando y pude ver que lloraba a medida que iba contando lo que nos paso.

Nuestra conversación se extendió bastante diría yo. Cuando regrese a casa eran las ocho de la noche y bells estaba sobre la cama leyendo un libro.

Hola oso, no te sentí llegar. ¿Qué tal te fue?

Todo ha ido bien… increíblemente bien.

¿Quieres contarme mientras cenamos?- asentí.

Bells paso por mi lado y dejo un pequeño beso en mis labios antes de ir por nuestra cena. Mientras ella estaba abajo aproveche para tomar una ducha rápida y ponerme ropa cómoda.

Conversamos de nuestro día y de como me había ido con mi padre. La cena paso entre mimos y risas. Era agradable tener un momento como este.

0o0o0

¿Para qué soy bueno, querido amigo? Dijo Demetri al entrar en mi oficina.

No para mucho en realidad- el puso cara de ofendido y nos reímos-. Quiero casarme con Bella.

Ya va. ¿Te sientes bien? Osea, yo se que ustedes se aman mucho y todo eso pero no piensas que quizás ella no quiera lo mismo. Con esto no digo que no te quiera sino que ella prácticamente está empezando a vivir y eso quizás no es lo que ella quiera ahorita, en un futuro quizás sí.

Lo sé, yo también vengo pensando lo mismo desde hace días.

Por qué no esperas al menos dos años y se lo propones a ver que te dice.

Mmm… no creo que vaya a esperar mucho porque tenemos cita con el notario este sábado.

Emmett! ¿Pero que te está pasando? ¿En realidad, porque estás haciendo esto? Si lo haces con un fin de amarrarla no creo que funcione. En un principio le harías daño a ella y luego tu. ¿Qué pasara el día de mañana cuando te guste otra mujer?

Demetri, me ofende que pienses de esa manera de mí. Tú más que nadie sabes que yo amo a esa niña y que no le haría nada de eso. Yo soy muy consciente de que ella puede querer otras cosas y que tiene muchas más por vivir.

Bueno que tal si lo consultas con ella y entre los dos ponen una fecha que les satisfaga a los dos.

En cierta parte tienes razón… hablare con bells.

El día de irnos llego súper rápido. Ya estábamos montados en el avión a punto de despegar.

Emmett no me gustan estos aparatos.

Bebe pero no te va a pasar nada malo. Solo cierra los ojos y relájate.

No, eso no funciona.

Si quieres puedo darte muchos besitos para que olvides que el avión va a despegar.

Me parece una excelente idea- su sonrisa encandilaba.

Nuestro momento de travesura no duro mucho, ya que la azafata nos dijo que no podíamos besarnos en el avión. Bella se puso a refunfuñar apenas la azafata se fue, pero al rato logro quedarse dormida sobre mi torso.

Ya habían pasado varias semanas de nuestra llegada y aun nos estábamos adaptando. El trabajo era bastante agradable aunque habían días que llegaba y ya bells estaba súper rendida. A Isabella le encantaba su carrera y estaba muy pendiente de todo lo que le enseñaban, a veces me hablaba de sustancias que ni yo sabía que existían, pero me hacía muy feliz verla tan contenta y que se estaba adaptando perfectamente al lugar.

Hoy llegaría temprano a casa para pasar tiempo con bella. Al entrar percibí varias voces, así que me acerque a la sala a ver quien le hacía compañía a bells.

Oso qué bueno que llegaste temprano- Isabella se lanzo a mis brazos mientras mi mirada estaba fija en las dos personas que estaban en la sala.

Una sorpresa- trate de sonreír pero me salió fatal ya que bella me lanzo una mirada fea y luego voltio a mirar al par que estaba atrás de nosotros.

Ah, mira ellos son unos compañeros y estamos haciendo un trabajo.

Mmm…

Bueno deja que hagamos algo y terminamos por hoy. Verdad chicos?- los tontos solo asintieron.

No los molesto si me siento con ustedes no?

No, claro que no ven.

Las dos horas que estuvimos ahí fue espantoso. Isabella y los niñatos hablaban de cosas que no entendía y cuando me hablaban les contestaba con monosílabos. Después de un rato se fueron los compañeros de bells.

Emmett puedo saber qué te pasa? Tuviste un mal día?

No bebe. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Será porque fuiste bastante grosero con los chicos. Me parece que fue una actitud bastante infantil y por si no lo notaste ellos son pareja, osea gay- recogió sus cuadernos y se fue a nuestro cuarto, dando un portazo al entrar.

Creo que esta vez metí la pata…

* * *

_**Chicas de verdad lamento la demora… **_

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar de no actualizar tan seguido, y gracias a las chicas que agregaron la historia a sus favoritos.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Bella:**

Los últimos meses Emmett estuvo extremadamente insoportable, no hacía más que correr de nuestra casa a cualquiera que perteneciera al sexo masculino.

Yo trataba de salvar la situación pero era insufrible, le deje de hablar para ver si así el cambiaba la aptitud con mis compañeros pero lo que hice fue empeorar la situación…hasta me iba a buscar al salón de clase. Era HORRIBLE!

Hoy por cosas de la vida un profesor no pudo ir y salí temprano, así que le mande un mensaje diciéndole que estaba en casa y teníamos que hablar. Pensé hacer algo agradable para que él no se sintiera más en "peligro". Acomode un poco la casa y fui a la cocina a preparar algo sencillo pero delicioso.

En todo mi vida Emmett jamás llego tarde… ya nuestra cena estaba fría y me había puesto de malas. Empecé a recoger todo lo que estaba en la mesa y a guardar los platos y cubiertos cuando sonó la cerradura.

Emmett traía una expresión devastadora por lo que olvide mi enojo.

¿Emm que te paso? ¿te encuentras bien?

¿Cómo voy a estar bien si te vas?- el evito mi toque y eso me extraño

Yo no voy a ningún lado. ¿de qué hablas?- el fue hasta el mueble y se sentó

Dijiste que teníamos que hablar- dijo mientras se frotaba la cara con las manos.

Sí, eso dije pero no comprendo por qué piensas que voy a algún lado- jum creo saber por dónde va la cosa- ¿Tú piensas que te voy a dejar solo por que dije que teníamos algo que hablar?

Bue… bueno si, y pensé eso- un tomate le tendría envidia a mi oso, ja.

Emmett lo que yo quiero hablar contigo no tiene nada que ver con idas ni dejarnos.

¿Hablas en serio peque?- se paro y vino hacia mí.

Si Emmett. Ven, vamos a sentarnos para estar más cómodos. Mira yo entiendo tus celos, en serio, los entiendo mejor que nadie…mas no los justifico, porque el hecho de que yo no me presente en tu trabajo a cualquier hora a armar un escándalo o tratar mal a todas a todas las mujeres que trabajen contigo, no quiere decir que yo no sienta celos.

Pero no tienes porque sentirlos bebe, yo no quiero a otra persona a mi lado que no seas tú.

Y yo tampoco… a ver, Emmett según tu por que yo sigo contigo?- creo que los dos estábamos un poquito obtusos.

Por agradecimiento- dijo mirando el suelo.

Vaya!- me sentí dolida.

Bella discúlpame si? Pero contigo estudian chicos de tu edad y si sales con alguno de ellos nadie va a señalarte para siempre.

Emmett a mi no me importa lo que diga la gente! Deberías ponerte a pensar… estoy contigo porque no me interesan esos jóvenes de mi edad, porque no me importa lo que diga la gente y porque te amo.- Emm se quedo mirado el piso así que no insistí y me fui al cuarto.

**Emmett:**

Se podía decir que ahora era yo el que no le hablaba a bells. Me sentía bastante inseguro a pesar de sus palabras. No podía evitar sentir celos hacia esos niños babosos.

En el fondo sabia que sus palabras fueron muy sinceras y que ella me amaba, pero no era tonto. Yo también soy hombre y sé que alguno de esos chicos puede ir ganando puntos con bella y ella va a empezar a ver defectos en nuestra relación y va a comparar. Bells ha madurado muy rápido y quizás uno de esos niñatos que estudian con ella, puede mostrarle experiencias que ella no ha vivido.

Aparte esos pensamientos y entre a nuestro hogar. Todo estaba a oscuras… supongo que bella aun no habra llegado. Cuando prendí la luz de la habitación me asuste, bella se encontraba dormida con un paño en la frente y un montón de toallitas en la cama. Retire el paño para tocar su frente y esta hirviendo, fui al baño a mojar el paño para volver a colocárselo y retire las toallitas que estaban esparcidas en la cama.

Cundo volví con el caldo que le habia preparado, ella ya se habia despertado.

¿Qué haces levantada? Deberías de estar acostada.

Lo sé, pero debo terminar un trabajo que es para mañana, aparte, no debo faltar. Si camino sudare la fiebre y quizás me sienta mejor mañana.

Si quieres sudar, tomate esto que de seguro te hará sudar más que hacer hoyos en el suelo.

Regreso a la cama y se tomo la sopa en silencio.

Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte a terminarlo, solo tienes que decirme que hacer- caray como habíamos aguantado el no hablarnos, si este silencio es tan incomodo.

¿En serio me ayudaras?

Si, si es tan importante como dices no tengo problema en ayudar… lo único que te voy pedir es que te quedes en la cama y me avises si necesitas algo.

Ok. Gracias.

Regrese el plato a su lugar y subí a ayudar a bells. El trabajo era bastante largo y eso que ella tenía la mitad listo. En estos momentos es que doy gracias a dios que me haya criado mi hermana y no mi padre porque sino estudiaría algo que no fuera de mi gusto… esta carrera de bells era tan compleja!

Listo! Terminamos- l no recibir una respuesta gire y encontré a bella dormida.

Acomode todo en su lugar y me acosté junto mi bells.

Me despertaron ciertos ruidos que venían de la planta de abajo. Se supone que bella debería de estar en su universidad y no aquí.

Pase al baño a asearme y cuando salí me fije en un montón de pastillas que no vi la noche anterior. A bella le mandaron tantas cosas por un simple refriado… jump, entonces si estuviera embarazada le mandan la farmacia completa.

Jo, eso me ha dado un idea… lo único que lamento es que bells este tan agobiada con las tareas.


End file.
